Relativo
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Lo que te hace feliz, tal vez no haga feliz a los demás, todo es relativo, incluso el amor, explícale eso a Seto Kaiba. Yaoi, Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío.
1. Chapter 1

Como era posible, el seto kaiba, un hombre de fama, con mucha fortuna, siendo un soltero de los más cotizado con sus 26 años , teniendo que hacer servicio comunitario, bueno si no se hubiera pasado la luz roja, cuatro veces y haber llamado idiota al policía que lo detuvo, tal vez no estaría en esa situación, bueno y también si no hubiera intentado pagarle al juez más honesto de la corte para que lo dejara ir, el caso era que tenía que asistir por 6 meces a una casa hogar y cuidar a los niños, hacer reparaciones, limpieza y en fin todo lo que le pidieran, llego un sábado muy temprano, después de todo era muy puntual, su primera tare fue servir los desayunos.

Qué diablos es esta cosa?- dijo seto al ver una hoya con una especie de masa blanca aguada

Avena – respondió una voz a su espalda

Parece pegamento – dijo el castaño

Es lo que hay, mucho gusto yo soy yami – se presentó el joven que estaba ahí, tenía una jarra de lo que parecía leche traslucida

Kaiba- dijo al momento que volteaba, yami era tricolor, de ojos rojos y piel dorada, muy atractivo y vestido de negro- que es esa porquería?- dijo preguntando por el contenido de la jarra

Se supone que es leche – dijo el tricolor

Se supone?- dijo kaiba no muy convencido

Es que se terminó la leche en polvo – dijo yami, con un semblante un poco triste

Por qué no compran más – dijo el ojiazul, la solución era tan simple como eso

No hay dinero, le cortaron los fondos a la iglesia que le ayudaba a este lugar – yami estaba muy bien enterado de la situación

Bienes aquí seguido?- cuestiono el ojiazul

Casi todos los días, le enseño a leer y escribir a los niños que lo necesitan, hago limpieza y todo en lo que los pueda ayudar - dijo yami muy tranquilamente

Tú, vienes aquí por tu propia voluntad – dijo el castaño viéndolo como si fuera un bicho raro

A mí, me gusta ayudar a las personas - dijo el tricolor, sabiendo que kaiba estaba hay cumpliendo una condena de servicio comunitario.

Paso el desayuno, las raciones eran pequeñas y varios niños pedían más, pero ya no había que darles, tenían que esperar hasta la hora de la comida, en la comida era un caldo de verduras, pero prácticamente era agua, con unos pedazos de repollo y sal para sazonar, la cena no fue más agradable, era muy poca, tres galletas y una taza de café sin azúcar.

Seto por más corazón de piedra que fuera, no podía creer las condiciones en las que estaban los niños, se llegó la hora de partir, el tricolor se despidió y se trató de marchar.

Espera, no comiste en todo el día- dijo el castaño, no se preocupaba por él, pero quería aprovechar la oportunidad – te invito a cenar

No es necesario- dijo el tricolor, no tenía prisa, pero quería regresar a casa

Quiero que me cuentes de la casa hogar, quiero ayudar más- aunque no mentía del todo, estaba más interesado en conseguir la cita

Yami, acepto, sabía que el castaño venia de una familia de mucho dinero y si ayudaba más a los niños eso era bueno, llegaron a un restaurante muy caro para el criterio de yami, una sopa costaba 45 dólares, un corte de carne variaba el precio según el tamaño, pero el más barato era de 75 dólares, y los mariscos eran tan costosos que daban risa los precios.

Esto es muy costoso – dijo yami viendo la carta

No mires el precio, solo pide algo – dijo seto, para él no era tan caro, conocía lugares más caros

No puedo elegir, siento que abusaría de tu amabilidad – dijo yami – creo que mejor me retiro y hablamos otro día de la casa hogar- yami se arriesgaba a no recibir después la ayuda, pero si se sentía muy incómodo en ese lugar, salió con prisa, lo ostentoso no era su estilo.

Oye espera- pidió el castaño, mientras le daba alcance – si vamos a un lugar más accesible, cambiarias de opinión- kaiba no conocía lugares más baratos que los lugares que frecuentaba, excepto los restaurantes de comida rápida que su hermano insistía en visitar, lo llevo a un restaurante de hamburguesas nada elegante y lleno de niños escandalosos, pero bueno el tricolor parecía mas cómodo

Y dime cómo fue que cortaron fondos a la casa hogar?- pregunto el castaño mientras esperaba la orden.

La iglesia quiso hacer una ampliación al salón parroquial y tramito los permisos necesarios, pero al parecer hubo un error y todo se complicó, cuando se enteraron ya era muy tarde y el gobierno puso una multa muy alta, la iglesia tuvo que cortar fondos, para pagar una parte y aun hay que hacer otros pagos más, la casa hogar salió aún más afectada, tal vez en unos 2 años se pueda restaurar la ayuda, pero quien sabe si resista tanto tiempo con los recursos que hay – explico el tricolor, llego la orden y el tricolor solo la miraba

No te gustan las hamburguesas?- pregunto el castaño

Sí, eso lo que no he comido una en más de un año – respondió yami honestamente

Estas a dieta, eres vegetariano – cuestiono kaiba

No, solo que me abstengo de comer carne, aunque me encanta, es complicado de explicar- término por decir

Dime como es que un niño como tu ayuda a otros niños?- cuestiono el castaño

Tengo 22 años, no soy tan niño- dijo el tricolor- yo también estuve en un orfanato cuando niño, solo que en uno de monjas, siempre me gusto ayudar y una cosa me llevo a la otra-respondió

Seto llevo a el tricolor a su casa tras terminar la cena, vivía atrás de una iglesia.

Aunque el castaño, solo debía ir los fines de semana a realizar su servicio, comenzó a ir algunos días por las tardes, siempre con la intención de ver al tricolor e invitarlo a salir a comer o tomar algo, algunas veces lo convencía, otras no, pero siempre hablaban de cosas de la casa hogar, era un jueves ya habían pasado más de dos semanas, cuando llego el castaño, yami estaba llorando en el patio justo afuera de donde estaba un pequeño cuarto que usaban como enfermería, uno de los niños se había desmayado y no reaccionaba, cuando seto se enteró llamo a su médico de confianza y pronto el niño fue atendido.

Que tiene doctor?- pregunto kaiba muy serio

Nada, solo necesita comer más, está muy desnutrido, le recomiendo estas vitaminas – dijo el médico mientras escribía la receta, el doctor no acostumbraba tratar a niños de escasos recursos, pero kaiba le pagaba- por lo que veo, es cuestión de tiempo para que los otros niños comiencen a enfermar, deberían de llevarlos a un mejor lugar que este – dijo el hombre al ver la delgadez de los otros pequeños, no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducirlo, una vez que entrego la receta el medico se marcho

Hay que ir por la medicina- dijo el castaño, ofreciéndose a llevar a yami a la farmacia

El tricolor fue con la encargada dela casa y le pidió el dinero para realizar la compra, la mujer de unos cuarenta tantos era una mujer muy amable, capas de quitarse el pan de la boca y dárselo a los niños, pero lamentablemente no tenía dinero suficiente, tenían amenaza de corte de luz si mínimo no daban un abono del 20% y no tenía ni la mitad, yami se puso mal, se sentía impotente, pero el castaño insistió dijo que el pagaría las pastillas, de regreso kaiba desvió el camino.

Adónde vamos?- pregunto el ojos rojos, al ver que no era la ruta de camino al orfanato

La burocracia es muy lenta- dijo el castaño- inicie un incentivo para que mi compañía de una donación mensual a tu casa hogar, por al menos 20 años, pero primero tienen que apoyar la noción todos los socios, es algo lento, así que daré el primer donativo por mi propia cuenta- seto se dirigió a un gran almacén de alimentos, que surtía en grandes cantidades a los restaurantes y tiendas más pequeñas, un señor se acercó a ellos para realizar el pedido.

Bien dime que necesitan los niños – dijo kaiba, listo para ordenar lo que yami le dijera

Es enserio?- pregunto yami, el no creía que alguien pudiera ofrecer tanta ayuda, sin querer algo a cambio, el conocía a mucha gente que le pedía cosas a cambio de brindar ayuda

Por supuesto te dije que quería ayudar, anda pide lo que haga falta y no pienses en el precio de eso me encarga yo- dijo el castaño, no le gustaba la cara de angustia que tenía yami por la preocupación de los niños

Bien- dijo yami, por un momento solo pensaría en los niños solamente, ya después se las arreglaba con su conciencia – necesitamos, leche en polvo, verduras mixtas, carne, huevos, harina, azúcar, cereales- la lista era larga, el tricolor pensaba en pedir lo necesario para todo el mes, ya que kaiba estaba muy ofrecido a dar su apoyo.

Después de la compra de víveres, también fueron a otra tienda, el invierno estaba cerca y necesitaban ropa, zapatos y mantas nuevas, seto comento que buscaría a una persona que se encargara de reparar el techo y algunas ventanas rotas, kaiba se sentía extraño, no era su naturaleza ser humanitario o caritativo, pero al ver la cara de felicidad del tricolor sabía que todo estaba bien.

Regresaron al orfanato, pasaron los días, los niños recuperaban peso y la casa hogar poco a poco era reparada, estaba quedando como nueva, y todos estaban muy felices.

Yami limpiaba el patio de atrás, estaba totalmente solo, pensaba en el ángel que era kaiba y mucho que estaba donando, eso lo hiso sonreír de una manera muy hermosa, justo como hacía mucho no la hacía.

Sonríes, a que se debe?- pregunto el castaño llagando repentinamente

Justo sonrió por ti – dijo el tricolor, muy sincero

Y porque, me gane algo y aun no lo sé – dijo kaiba acercándose a él, tal vez ya era momento de un cortejo directo

Si, te gánate el cielo, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo el ojo rojo muy feliz

Yo no quiero un cielo, yo quiero otra cosa- dijo kaiba, ya estando muy cerca de yami

Y que es lo que quieres?- pregunto yami, él le había tomado una cierta confianza al castaño

Porque tú me darás lo que quiero?- pregunto el castaño

Si esta en mi poder, si por supuesto- respondió amablemente el tricolor, de repente se congelo, seto lo estaba besando y el no supo que hacer dejo que continuara.

Me gustas, quiero que estés conmigo- dijo seto mientras lo sujetaba de la cadera, yami no sabía que decir, o hacer, en algún momento su cerebro reacciono y salió corriendo, seto se asombró de la reacción él se creía correspondido, o por lo menos que no le era tan indiferente al otro, pero al parecer se había equivocado, decidió dejar pasar unos días para que el otro se calamara y así poder hablar, pasaron solo 4 días y le tocaba ir a su servicio ese fin cumplía 4 meses, pero yami no estaba, pregunto por él, le dijeron que había hablado y pedio ausentarse un tiempo ya que tenía cosas que hacer.

Pasaron dos semanas más y no había noticias de yami, aunque no lo aceptara le comenzó a preocupar demasiado el no saber nada, fue a su casa a buscarlo, una señora que barría una calle le dijo que estaba en la iglesia, el castaño fue y lo encontró, estaba con otros chicos que vestían igual que él y recibían un sermón por parte del sacerdote, decidió esperar un poco alejado y sin que yami se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Hijos míos- dijo el sacerdote – están aquí porque han tomado su decisión de dar su vida al servicio del señor, libres de dudas, con total plenitud, debo informarles que la misa donde recibirán su ordenación sacerdotal será en un mes, el mismo día se les dará el lugar al que tendrán que marchar, para cuidar de su propia iglesia, espero que estén llenos de dicha, ya pueden ir con dios- dijo el cura y dejo marchar a los muchachos, yami iba solo caminando a la salida.

Sacerdote, eres un sacerdote, acaso estas bromeando – dijo kaiba muy molesto, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo jamás lo había mencionado

En realidad, aun soy seminarista, todavía no me ordeno- respondió yami, no esperaba ver a kaiba en ese lugar

Y cuál es la maldita diferencia- el ojiazul comenzaba a alterarse

Podemos hablar en otra parte- pidió yami, no quería que el castaño fuera a comenzar a gritar, de mala gana seto acepto, y fueron al cuarto donde yami vivía, era muy sencillo, tenía una cama tendida, un crucifijo colgado y algo de ropa en un armario, no tenía grandes posesiones.

Por qué rayos, jamás me dijiste que eras un sacerdote?- pregunto kaiba molesto, de saberlo ni hubiera hablado con el

Soy seminarista- corrigió de nuevo

Es lo mismo- dijo kaiba, para él no había diferencias

Te dije que crecí en un orfanato de monjas, cuando cumplí 16 entre al seminario y pude haberme ordenado antes, solo que conocí la casa hogar y tenía tantos problemas que quise ayudar, y luego llegaste tú y lo reconstruiste, ya no tiene sentido que me quede, ellos estarán bien con tu ayuda- la promesa de ayudar por 20 años al orfanato ya estaba en marcha y no había vuelta atrás – ya es hora de que cumpla mi camino- yami ya no parecía muy convencido de eso, pero era lo que toda su vida había conocido.

Un mes- dijo seto muy serio y decidido

Un mes- dijo yami confundido

Tengo un mes para hacer que cambies de opinión o me dijo de llamar Seto Kaiba – dijo con gran autoridad el castaño, no se rendiría fácilmente.

 **hola si ya se no termino nada y empiezo otra cosa, bueno este es el regalo que les había prometido, espero que les guste y hagan sus apuestas, seto convencerá a yami o no**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidas**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba estaba teniendo una fuerte crisis existencial, había prácticamente jurado que convencería a yami de que lograría conquistarlo, el problema el tricolor era un sacerdote, más bien seminarista desde muy chico, esas personas tenían un montón de reglas tontas, como los ayunos, vivir con pobreza, votos de castidad, y demás cosas inútiles, pero él no se quedaba atrás, el castaño desde joven había sido un adicto al trabajo, su afán de perfeccionismo, pocas veces permitía que el hiciera otras actividades, como sacar a una persona de un mundo en el cual tenía entregada su vida, mientras que él estaba igual, tenía que encontrar un camino, él quería demostrarle a yami lo que era un mundo más diferente, aunque ni el supiera que fuera eso.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, seto tenía un aliado, su hermano mokuba, aunque él era 6 años más joven, era un chico muy alegre y sensible, sin duda el sería un buen consejero, así que decidió darle una visita, llego aunque ya era tarde su hermanito lo recibió, vivía en un departamento de lujo en el centro de la ciudad.

Seto, que gusto que vinieras_ dijo el moreno mientras le servía un poco de te

Mi visita no es social- dijo con su seriedad característica

Eso me lo imagino, tu no sueles venir, por lo menos no por tu voluntad- dijo mokuba sonriendo, sabía muy bien el motivo por el que su hermano no iba y era algo que no le molestaba

Sabes bien que no quiero ver a ese sujeto- dijo el castaño, mokuba tenía un novio desde hacía 2 años, y jamás fue del agrado de seto, sin embargo el hecho de que su hermano fuera feliz era suficiente como para soportar al fulanito en cuestión.

Bien a qué se debe tu vista hermano?- pregunto mokuba más relajado y cambiando el tema

Seto le explico lo que había pasado con yami, explico sus puntos a favor y en contra, señalo y remarco la situación, y la delicadeza del asunto, y cuando termino pidió a su hermano su opinión.

Aléjate de el- dijo el menor de los kaiba muy serio

Se supone que vine buscando tu apoyo – dijo el castaño molesto

Hermano te quiero mucho y deseo que seas feliz, pero no puedes destruir el mundo de una persona así como así- dijo el moreno, conocía el historial amoroso del castaño

No quiero destruirlo, quiero cambiarlo para que este conmigo- dijo kaiba más molesto por no ser entendido por su propio hermano

Te entiendo, la cuestión es, tú te entiendes a ti mismo?- pregunto el menor

A que te refieres?- pregunto seto confundido

Permíteme recordarte a joey – dijo mokuba con un aire de nostalgia

Que hay con el- dijo el ojiazul

Tuviste una relación con él, lo cámbiate para que fuera más como tú, y luego lo dejaste porque perdiste el interés- mokuba, no quería echarle en cara eso a seto, pero era la verdad

Y que querías que hiciera que me casara con el sin amarlo- dijo a la defensiva el castaño

No, me refiero a que joey era un chico muy alegre, fiestero, impulsivo y hasta algo inmaduro, debo admitir, tu cambiaste su comportamiento, hiciste que él se tornara más serio y distante con sus amigos, lograste que dejara las fiestas por completo y aunque él era infeliz, lo soportaba porque te amaba, y tú solo lo conquistaste porque te pareció un buen reto domarlo, y él no ha sido el único, muchos chicos a los que tu consideras buenos retos han sido tus presas y no tus amores, seto cuando amas debes aprender a aceptar a la persona como es, no saques a ese muchacho del mundo que lo hace feliz, y menos si solo es por un capricho- concluyo el menor de los kaiba

Seto se levantó de su asiento, que sabía su hermano de lo que el sentía, ahora le demostraría no solo a yami sino a mokuba, que lograría su objetivo, así fuera totalmente solo, pero antes haría una visita más.

Qué diablos haces aquí?, estas no son horas de visitas – dijo un chico moreno impidiéndole el paso

Solo quiero hablar con joey- dijo el castaño

Él no está para recibir visitas – dijo el chico muy a la defensiva

Está bien déjalo pasar- dijo joey- vamos duke, no comiences a pelear y prepárame un poco de te quieres- dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala, y esperaba a que kaiba entrara

Seto, paso y tomo asiento, miro a joey tenía una panza grande, estaba esperando un bebe, tenía un año de haberse casado, y tres de haber terminado con el castaño, - dime seto, que se te ofrece?- pregunto el rubio, debía aceptar que se sentía intrigado

Si pudieras cambiar algo de mí que sería?- pregunto el ojiazul

Bueno, eso me toma por sorpresa- dijo honestamente el rubio- veras, no es cuestión de lo que yo quiera cambiarte, es cuestión de que tú quieras cambiar- dijo el

Explícate – exigió seto

Veras, cuando alguien no está de acuerdo con sus vida y este decide cambiar, no es cuestión de preguntarle a las demás personas que cambiar y listo, es más bien buscar las cosas que te hagan feliz por tu propia cuenta, es como si yo te dijera que el pescado es tu comida favorita, cuando tú sabes que no te gusta, no sé si me explico – dijo el ojos de miel

La verdad no mucho- dijo el castaño, sin entender lo del pescado

Me refiero a que las cosas que no conoces o que no te gustan, no serán tus favoritas solo porque alguien te dijo que así tiene que ser, si cambias algo en tu vida, tiene que ser por algo que te guste y quieras y no solo porque alguien más te lo dice – dijo el rubio tratando de ser lo más claro posible

Y como se logra eso?- pregunto kaiba, por primera vez parecía que joey decía algo coherente, o por lo menos de utilidad para el

Solo busca lo que te haga feliz o prueba cosas nuevas que no hayas intentado, tarde o temprano encontraras cosas que te gusten y el cambio en ti se dará solo y sin presión, puedes comenzar con cosas simples, puedes buscar cosas de las que ya sabes que te gustas, pero dándole un enfoque diferente – dijo joey, ya era tarde y se miraba algo cansado

Ya me retiro- dijo seto, tomando el camino a la salida, pero joey lo detuvo por un momento, solo para dedicarle una última oración

Sabes, si lo amas tanto como para cambiar, has que haga el camino junto a ti, así descubrirán lo que les gusta a los dos- y el rubio cerró la puerta

Seto tenía en claro una cosa, si quería que yami cambiara, y viera el mundo con otros ojos, debía empezar por cambiar un poco el también, llego a casa, era muy tarde y estaba pensando en lo que dijo tanto mokuba, como joey, ambos tenía razón, él había jugado con muchos chicos en el pasado, hasta que perdía el interés, pero sentía que de alguna manera esta vez era diferente y la única forma de cambiarlo era ya no siendo como era, tenía que realizar un cambio, sobretodo en su actitud y algunos gustos, pero como empresaria, que cosas tenía en común con yami, el tricolor era caritativo y le gustaban los niños y él trabajaba sin descanso en una fábrica de videojuegos, niños la palabra clave, ambos de alguna forma estaban relacionados a los menores, eso le daba una idea.

 **Otro día**

Era muy temprano, y yami caminaba con rapidez al orfanato, la señora encargada lo había mandado traer de inmediato porque necesitaba su ayuda con un asunto el cual no le explico, al llegar vio a los niños subir a un autobús, eso lo alarmo, acaso querían desalojar a los pequeños, tenía que impedirlo de alguna manera, pero se llevó una sorpresa al saber que kaiba los llevaría de paseo y él tendría que acompañarlo para vigilar a los peques, kaiba los llevo a su parque de diversiones, los niños estaba maravillados, algunos hasta comenzaron a llorar de la emoción, jamás en sus vida habían ido a un lugar así de grande y hermoso, en el parque algunas empleadas ya estaba listas para ayudar con el cuidado de los menores, dando a seto tiempo para estar a solas con yami.

Sabes, los niños van a estar ocupados un rato- dijo el castaño, ya que los niños se habían subido a una atracción la cual tardaba un largo rato en terminar- podemos subir en algún juego – propuso

Yami no parecía estar muy seguro, pero la tentación de subir a las atracciones le gano – bien supongo que podríamos dar un paseo rápido

Que te gustaría probar?- pregunto el castaño, el en lo personal, jamás se había subido a sus propias atracciones, así que no le importaba mucho el orden para subir.

Yami por un segundo se sintió niño, miro para todas partes, buscado algo que le llamara la atención y entonces la vio, la montaña rusa que anunciaban en televisión, la que te aseguraban te detenía el corazón de la emoción, la más rápida y grande del mundo- quiero subir hay – dijo

Seto lo llevo y como dueño fue fácil saltar la fila y subir rápidamente, el juego comenzó lento pero solo por 8 segundos, luego todo fue tan rápido, tantas vueltas y giros, yami estaba emocionado, la montaña era mejor que lo que el comercial decía, seto sintió mucha adrenalina y eso fue agradadle, algo muy diferente al estrés en el que solía vivir, ambos bajaron y fuero a buscar a los niños, los cuales tenían hambre, los llevaron a comer y después de un rato siguieron paseando, yami y seto no se quedaron atrás y probaron algunas atracciones más, siendo ya muy tarde los niños volvieron al autobús tristes, pero se alegraron de que kaiba les prometiera que si se portaba bien los llevaría de nuevo pronto, llegaron al orfanato y de tan cansados que estaban los niños se quedaron dormidos prontos.

Hoy fue un lindo día para los niños – dijo yami muy feliz

Y para ti, como fue el día?- pregunto el castaño con gran interés

No lo negare, me gustó mucho y espero poder ir de nuevo- dijo el tricolor, el tampoco en su vida había ido al parque de diversiones

Eso era lo que el castaño necesitaba escuchar, significaba que iba bien, trato de invitar a yami a cenar, pero este lo rechazo alegando que estaba muy cansado, seto se ofreció a llevarlo a casa y el tricolor acepto, ya era tarde para andar solo por la calle y realmente estaba muy cansado.

Bien solo era cuestión de encontrar más cosas que pudiera hacer con yami, el primer día había sido un éxito a su criterio.

 **HOLA como están espero que bien, por cierto tengo un anuncio, el Facebook tengo un grupo se llama yugioh Historias yaoi MR si alguien gusta unirse es bien venido. volviendo a la historia, quien tendrá razón, mokuba o joey, creen que kaiba esta haciendo lo correcto, bien pacemos a las gracias.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess. tienes razón kaiba siempre será kaiba**

 **jesi: muchas dudas, y no te puedo contestar directamente o te diría todo, así que mejor léelo conforme la historia avance**

 **kimiyu: si lo se, quiero hacer cosas poco convencionales, que bien que te guste.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibido**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado dos días de la cita en el parque y kaiba estaba trabajando en su oficina, como era lo normal, pero no estaba concentrado, tenía una duda, una que su propio hermano le había sembrado, y si al tener a yami a su lado perdía el interés en él, una parte de su conciencia le decía que era diferente, pero haciendo un recordatorio de sus anteriores relaciones, se dio cuenta que mokuba tenía razón, conocía buenos chicos y el de alguna forma los influenciaba a ser diferentes, eso automáticamente le hacía perder el interés en ellos y si con yami también pasaba igual, y si solo estaba interesado en el por no poderlo tener, y si lo que sentía diferente era el hecho de que el tricolor fuera un seminarista, no podía tener una cita normal de esa manera, no podía besar a yami y mucho menos llevarlo a la cama para comprobar que tal compatibles eran. Pero también estaban las palabras de joey, el castaño estaba dispuesto a ceder y cambiar con tal de que el tricolor viera el mundo con otros ojos, debía de significar algo, nadie cambia solo porque sí, siempre tiene que haber un motivo, una razón, seto sentía enloquecer, como algo así le podía estar pasando, salió de su oficina debía despejarse, camino por la calle a unas pocas cuadras había una cafetería que le gustaba, pidió un café y postre de chocolate, le gustaba comer chocolate cuando se sentía mal, cosa que muy pocos sabían, trataba de no pensar en la situación, termino su taza de café y pidió una segunda, mientras esperaba la siguiente bebida, terminaba su postre, quizá lo mejor era dejar todo por la paz, él podía tener a cualquier otro chico, incluso mejor que yami, que tenía el tricolor de especial si le quitabas su sonrisa, o sus bellos ojos de fuego, su piel de porcelana fina, su vos capas de tranquilizar a cualquiera, esos extraños cabellos que armonizaban sobre su cabeza, su humanismo, su sencillez,….

Demonios- dijo el castaño, recordar los detalles de cómo era yami en definitiva no era buena idea, termino su segundo café y pago, llamo para que lo fueran a recoger, no regresaría a la oficina, esta vez trabajaría desde casa, cundo iba de camino en su limosina, vio a yami mirando un aparador, acaso estaba alucinando, pero no era así- que está mirando?- pregunto al viento el ojiazul, de inmediato pidió al chofer parar, tenía que verlo más de cerca.

Yami parecía muy concentrado mirando la mercancía que la tienda ofrecía, que no se dio cuenta cuando seto se paró tras el

Que se supone que haces?- pregunto el castaño, rápido noto un sobre salto en el otro, al parecer lo había asustado

Estoy,… viendo- respondió yami un poco nervioso

Seto miro lo que yami estaba observando- te gusta el duelo de monstros?- pregunto, el sabia por experiencia, que las personas muy religiosas consideraban el juego de cartas algo del demonio, algunas veces iban y se quejaban o hacían huelgas afuera de su compañía para que el no usara esas creaturas en sus juegos.

Son llamativas – dijo el tricolor – debo irme – agrego

Espera, acompáñame un momento- pidió kaiba, quería mostrarle algo

Pero tengo cosas que hacer, otro día si te parece – se excusó yami

No te quitare mucho tiempo, será cuestión solo de un rato – seto no acostumbraba tener que pedir más de una vez lo que él quería para obtenerlo, pero con yami ya se había acostumbrado.

El tricolor acepto y subió al auto del castaño, se emocionó, jamás se había subido a una limosina, así que contemplaba todo con detalle y curiosidad.

Pareces un niño- dijo el ojiazul, al ver a yami curiosear todo lo que su auto tenía

E visto limosinas en la iglesia, suben a los recién casados o a las chicas que cumplen quince años, pero jamás más había subido a una- dijo el tricolor

Pues cuando quiera puedes pasear conmigo – ofreció el castaño

Y los niños del orfanato pueden venir?- pregunto el tricolor – a ellos también les gustaría

Claro- dijo kaiba, sabía que si el aceptaba, pedirá algo como eso

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión kaiba y yami se sorprendió aún más, era un lugar enorme.

Vives tu solo aquí?- pregunto el tricolor

No, aquí también vive parte del personal que trabaja para mí – informo el ojiazul, lo llevo dentro, hasta una habitación que había permanecido cerrada por mucho tiempo, cuando abrió la puerta, lo que se podía ver eran cartas de duelos por todas partes y muchos trofeos.

Yami estaba estático, tantas cartas, se preguntaba si kaiba, tal vez él tenía en su colección la carta que buscaba, con delicadeza comenzó a recorrer una por una las cartas, buscando y buscando.

Entonces si te gusta el duelo de mostros – afirmo el castaño

Jamás he jugado- dijo el tricolor- pero hace muchos años, cuando el juego salió y aun vivían mis padres, me compraron una carta, yo tenía siete años, pero recuerdo bien ese día, mi hermano la quería, pero él era muy chico, solo tenía tres años, mis padres me prometieron que si me portaba bien, me comprarían más, pero murieron….- el tricolor hiso una pausa.

No continúes si no quieres- le dijo kaiba, no quería que recordara momentos dolorosos

Está bien, te quiero contar, después de su muerte, mi abuelo nos acogió, era muy gentil pero estaba algo enfermo, estuvimos con él un año, hasta que cayó en el hospital y las autoridades dijeron que el ya no podía cuidarnos, fue entonces que nos mandaron al orfanato, dos años después llego una pareja y se interesó en mi hermanito, las monjas trataron de hacer que me adoptaran también pero la pareja solo quería un hijo, mi hermano lloraba no quería separarse de mí, yo le di la carta con la promesa de que algún día lo encontraría y volveríamos a estar juntos, hace dos meses el cumplió la mayoría de edad y solicite los dato de la familia que se lo llevo, investigue y descubrí que se lo llevaron a América, yo no tengo los recursos para contactarlo o pagarle a una persona para que lo encuentren, y pronto me iré de esta ciudad, pensé que si lograba conseguir la carta que le regale, de algún modo el estaría conmigo, aunque este tan lejos- la carta era simbólica, ya que era un recuerdo de sus padres y una promesa que la había hecho a su hermano, para yami sería el único consuelo que le podría quedar

Que carta era?- pregunto seto, el tenia tantas que no duba que podría tenerla

El mago oscuro – respondió yami tratando de que una traicionera lágrima saliera de sus ojos

Seto sonrió, el mago oscuro era una de las primeras carta que había tenido, sabía muy bien donde estaba, así que abrió el cajón donde guardaba su baraja personal y algunas otras cartas importantes, lo tomo y se ofreció a yami como regalo.

No puedo aceptarla como obsequio, es muy costosa- dijo el tricolor - Y tampoco puedo pagártela

Kaiba jamás aceptaría el pago por la carta, sin embargo, podía sacar provecho de la situación- hagamos un trato- propuso

Que trato?- pregunto el tricolor

Trabajaras para mí como pago – sería perfecto, pensó kaiba, yami en la empresa donde podía verlo más de cerca

Pero no tengo mucho tiempo disponible- dijo yami.- además no se hacer nada

Mira, puedes trabajar solo un par de horas diarias y no te preocupes, te encontré alguna labor sencilla para que realices- yami no estaba muy convencido, él quería la carta, pero no sabía si sería apropiado tomar el trabajo, le dijo a kaiba que consultaría con el sacerdote de la iglesia y si le daban autorización iría a laborar, con ese acuerdo yami se marchó a su casa.

Seto tuvo curiosidad por el pasado del tricolor, decidió pasar toda la tarde investigando los orígenes de yami, fue en busca del lugar donde yami vivió, lo que no fue difícil, solo había un convento orfanato en la ciudad, después de hablar con una de las monjas que trabajaba en ese lugar y mentirle diciendo que necesitaba la información para encontrar al hermano perdido, la mujer acepto, y le dio el expediente, descubrió que los padres habían muerto en una explosión que hubo en la fábrica donde trabajaban, supo que el hermano se llamaba yugi y que la familia que lo adopto se apellidaba Okinawa y efectivamente estaban en América, después de la adopción de yugi, yami comenzó a presentar una conducta, según decía su expediente destructiva, cosa que el castaño no podía creer, él y otros niños mayores habían causado muchos desastres, y constantemente eran castigado, el orfanato tenia reglas muy estrictas, si los chicos al cumplir 16 años no eran aceptados en hogares temporales debían marcharse a la calle, cruel destino para los jóvenes que no tenían suerte, sin embargo algunos tenían la oportunidad de seguir bajo la protección de la iglesia si se unían al seminario, pero necesitaba que el orfanato los recomendara, y el historial de yami no parecía tener pinta de que fuera un candidato apropiado, sin embargo había un detalle, el tricolor a los 15 años había escapado, sin embargo había vuelto por su propio pie unos cuantos días después, mostrando un cambio radical de conducta, en solo un año mejoro tanto su carácter, que nadie dudo en darle la recomendación para que entrara al seminario, donde hasta el momento estaba.

Que había pasado?, se preguntó el castaño, él era inteligente y no era difícil saber que algo había pasado cuando el tricolor escapo, lo investigaría después, por el momento tenía más cosas por hacer

 **hola, disculpa por no actualizar antes, pasemos a las gracias**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si algo bizarro, joey se supone que maduro con la relación que tuvo con seto y mokuba solo quiere que su hermano busque alguien a quien quiera de verdad**

 **jesi: hola espero que te guste el cap. cual será el misterioso pasado de yami?, y por que el cambio?, y la pareja de mokuba lo sabrás después y a que nivel de cambio será capas de llegar seto?, lo sabrás pronto, me gusta que seas preguntona**

 **Aya fujimiya -sxy: me pregunto cual ovejita descarriara a cual, y tengo una duda, que es pride?**

 **Guest: pues ya tienes el cap. espero que te guste**

 **KuraiHikari-RoseWorld: hola me encanto tu regalo, espero que te sigan gustando mis historias**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Yami se presentó a las cuatro de la tarde muy puntual, las oficinas del castaño eran amplias y tenían cosas que se miraban muy costosas, aun así el tricolor solo miraba a seto firmar algunos papeles para su contratación temporal.

Bien tu trabajo será simple, participaras en las encuestas de mercadotecnia para la promoción y mejora de nuestros productos- dijo el castaño, dándole su contrato ya firmado y autorizado

Para yami eso sonaba muy complicado- si sabes que no se hacer nada, verdad- cuestiono el tricolor

No te preocupes, lo que aras será muy sencillo, vas a probar los juegos que se producen, desde los que ya están en el mercado hasta los que vas a salir a futuro, después contestaras encuestas, darás tu opinión en cuanto a si los juegos son buenos, si el reglamento es entendible, los colores, el material y todo lo que consideres que se puede mejorar o cambiar, realmente es una labor sencilla- explico kaiba

Bien y donde tengo que presentarme? – pregunto el tricolor, quería comenzar pronto con su trabajo

Yo te llevare- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y acompañándolo al área designada para esa labor, al llegar lo dejo con los encargados del área los cuales le dirían por donde comenzar, se despidió y regreso a su oficina, no sin antes decirle que lo fuera a buscar antes de irse.

El contrato era simple, el tricolor trabajaría 2 horas diarias, por un lapso de 15 días hábiles, al terminar se le entregaría su salario, un sueldo base para principiantes, tenía derecho a una comida gratuita en la cafetería y seguro médico en caso de un accidente, así como derecho a bonos laborales y renovación de contrato en caso de considerarse apropiado, todo era lo normal y reglamentario. No debía representar nada grave, pero por política de la empresa, esta podía solicitar una investigación de antecedentes para verificar que el empleado que se contrató no tuviera un pasado delictivo y eso era lo que kaiba aprovecharía para investigar a fondo todo lo que al tricolor concerniera.

Hola- dijo yami entrando a la oficina del castaño

Como a ido tu primer día?- pregunto el castaño

Bien, fue sencillo- dijo el tricolor sonriente, ambos salieron, ya que seto se ofreció a llevar yami con la excusa de que tenía que salir a un asunto de la compañía y le quedaría de paso, aunque quizá mentía un poco, el asunto que trataría no sería por trabajo, no del todo.

Seto llego a una zona residencial exclusiva y bastante lujosa, en ese lugar vivían varias familias acomodadas y llego a una casa en específico, seguramente hay encontraría a una de las dos personas que buscaba, un chico de facciones muy amable le abrió la puerta, era peliblanco y sus ojos eran chocolates, muy lindo de nombre ryou.

Busco a bakura- dijo seco el castaño sin saludar antes

Está en el jardín- dijo el joven, moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al empresario

En el patio otro joven parecido al que le abrió la puerta estaba, solo que se miraba más grande y agresivo.

Seto kaiba, que haces en mi casa?- pregunto no de muy buena manera bakura

Tengo un trabajo para ti- dijo el castaño, mientras de extendía un sobre- donde esta marik?- cuestiono el ojiazul

Vendrá en un rato- dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba los papeles del sobre – y esto que?- pregunto confundido bakura, no tenía mucha lógica lo que los papeles decían.

Necesito información, de las dos personas que aparecen en los datos, todo lo que encuentres- específico el ojiazul

Y luego que, marik y yo no somos investigadores y eso lo sabes bien – dijo bakura, ellos tenían un pasado negro y su especialidad no era exactamente buscar información

Se lo que ustedes hacen, pero por el momento solo quiero información, busquen en lo más profundo, hay algo que no está bien y no aparece en los registros públicos, de ser necesario más adelante tendrán que hacer otro trabajo en base a lo que logren investigar – dijo kaiba con un tono muy autoritario

Ya veo, entonces lo que quieres saber es no es lo que puedes encontrar en papeles, sino lo que pasa y nadie conoce- dijo bakura comprendiendo lo que el otro decía – bien nosotros nos aremos cargo

Tienen 3 días- dijo y se marchó el castaño

 **TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Seto estaba en su oficina viendo lo que yami había hecho hasta el momento, el primer día le explicaron el reglamento de duelos de mostro y el segundo lo habían hecho jugarlo en los estadios de hologramas, ese día lo habían puesto en el mundo virtual del duelo, 5 encuentros en total, 5 victorias y con muy buenas puntuaciones, el tricolor tenia talento natural para jugar, eso estaba bien, seto se preguntó qué clase de baraja había armado yami para jugar los duelos, miro la selección de cartas que había elegido, muchas eran cartas básicas, todas se centraban en monstros mágicos de oscuridad, mas específicamente el mago oscuro como carta principal, sin embargo también tenía algunas cartas de difícil invocación, que solo alguien con experiencia podría convocar, sin dudad la baraja que había hecho era peculiar, sumamente destructiva si se sabía sacar provecho de las jugadas que se podían crear.

Alguien toco a la puerta, era el tricolor.

Ya termine por hoy, de que querías hablar- dijo el tricolor, kaiba le había pedido que antes de irse lo fuera a ver, ya que tenía que hablar de un asunto con él.

Toma asiento, sabes mi compañía tiene la política de investigar a sus empleados en cuestiones legales, tu sabes para saber si al tenido un pasado criminal- dijo el castaño, yami no pudo evitar bajar la mirada un poco tenso- tu expediente está limpio, no hay nada- dijo el ojiazul

Puedo retirarme?- pregunto el tricolor

Solo una pregunta y te puedes ir- dijo kaiba un poco serio, pero sin ser tan severo

Cuál?- pregunto el seminarista

Hay un reporte, te escapaste del orfanato cuando tenas 15 y lo que llama mi atención es que tú mismo volviste dos semanas después, una año más tarde entraste al seminario, después de cambiar radicalmente tu comportamiento- dijo el ojiazul leyendo lo que decía el expediente que las monjas le habían dado

Dios me mostro el camino correcto- dijo yami, no quería dar detalles

Me puedes decir cómo?- pregunto con un poco e curiosidad el castaño, marik y bakura ya le habían dicho, pero quería escucharlo del tricolor.

Como futuro sacerdote, yami no podía mentir, pero esa parte de su vida era algo que trataba de omitir siempre que pudiera, pero el castaño le pedía que lo hablara, un debate interno comenzó, por primera vez, no quería hablar abiertamente, no tanto por sus acciones de las cuales aún se avergonzaba, sino porque no quería que el ojiazul lo señalara y juzgara- yo cometí muchos errores cuando yugi fue adoptado, estaba molesto pensé que la vida que llevaba en el orfanato no era lo que merecía, y cuando escape descubrí que en verdad no era tan mala mi vida en ese lugar- dijo el tricolor descartando todo los detalles de cómo había pasado.

Vamos- dijo el castaño, la compañía no era el lugar para hablar de ese tema, seto lo llevo a la mansión para tener una mayor privacidad- creo que estar aquí es más cómodo, para hablar – dijo kaiba, solo esperaron a que les sirvieran té y una ligera merienda para comenzar de nuevo

Por qué te interesa saber?- pregunto yami, tal vez podría evadir la curiosidad del castaño

Sabes que me interesas y quiero conocerte tanto como pueda, pero quiero escucharlo de ti- dijo el ojiazul

Si ya lo sabes, no me hagas decírtelo- dijo el tricolor con la mirada baja

Que es lo que se?- pregunto el castaño sorprendido

Dijiste que lo querías escuchar de mí, significa que ya sabes algo, o que por lómenos sospechas- dijo el tricolor, más razón no podía tener

Quiero saber lo que paso con tus palabras, no soy alguien que arme un juicio solo al escuchar una sola versión – dijo seto, tenía interés en saber que tan cierto era lo que le habían dicho

Kaiba le estaba dando una oportunidad de no juzgarlo hasta escucharlo, quizá podía decirle lo que había pasado, lo que había vivido, quizá podía entender en la situación que había pasado- solo no me interrumpas y no me vuelvas a preguntar jamás del tema- pidió el futuro sacerdote

Está bien- dijo kaiba ya listo para escuchar

Cuando yugi fue adoptado, me sentí vacío, que ya no tenía nada, unos chicos mayores comenzaron a meterme ideas y yo les creí, decían que las monjas no eran nuestra familia, que estábamos solos y que solo entre nosotros podíamos cuidarnos, con esa tonta idea comencé a faltar al respeto a las superioras, a cometer destrozos y revelarme a todas las reglas que debíamos seguir, cuando mis amigos cumplieron los 16, los echaron, ninguna familia los quería recibir, un día uno de ellos fue a buscarme se llamaba Lee, me dijo que se habían juntado con otro grupo de chicos que vivían en la calle, que era un paraíso sin reglas, lo mejor que les podía haber pasado, me convenció para escapar e irme con ellos y yo ciego lo hice, espere a que llegara la noche y me marche, cuando llegue a donde estaba los demás, fue terrible, eran adictos sin hogar, pero no mire los defectos en ese momento, pase la noche en una dura banqueta de concreto bajo un frio puente, otro día tenía hambre y me dijeron que para poder comer debíamos trabajar, algunos se levantaban temprano y vendían dulces en las calles, otros limpiaban cristales de coches, otros barrían calles o frentes de locales, a cambio de algunas monedas, juntando botes, cartón o periódico, yo pregunte a mis amigo que arriamos nosotros, Lee dijo que teníamos el mejor trabajo, el que más dinero dejaba robar, debí negarme pero ya no había vuelta atrás, al menos eso pensé, mi trabajo era sencillo solo debía vigilar que la policía no estuviera cerca, generalmente asaltaban a señores grandes o dueños de negocios pequeños que ellos miraran que tuvieran dinero, todo iba relativamente bien, pero no era realmente así, yo solo me engañaba y trataba de convencerme que todo sería felicidad al final, más de uno notaba mi angustia y me dieron de su medicina especial para relajarme, probé el alcohol por primera vez, era un asco pero descubrí que el hambre desaparecía, también comencé a fumar, lo único a lo que me negaba eran a las drogas, mirar como las niñas se dejaban hacer lo que fuera con tal de un poco de ese veneno era enfermo, eran niñas su lugar estaba en la escuela y no prostituyéndose, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, no paso mucho para que lee me dijera a mí que hiciera mi primer golpe solo, yo me reúse, le dije que no me sentía listo, dijo que le me ayudaría, el selecciono a una señora, dijo que sería fácil, yo trate de hacerlo, pero la mujer grito y pidió auxilio Lee para callarla y amedrentarla la amenazo con un cuchillo, yo me asuste y quede paralizado, él se miraba dispuesto a todo, la mujer comenzó con un ataque de histeria, Lee se abalanzo sobre ella dispuesto a callarla, no sé qué paso solo sé que escuche unas campanas y después todo paso tan rápido, lo único que recuerdo es que Lee estaba en el suelo y yo sobre él, en un instante un policía corría hacia nosotros, me levante y Salí corriendo, no me detuve ni para mirar si aún me seguían, solo me detuve hasta que el aire me hizo falta y ya estaba muy lejos del lugar, asustado regrese al puente y me encontré con Lee estaba furioso, le dijo al grupo que yo lo había empujado y que por mi culpa casi lo atrapan, con el apoyo de ellos me ataco con el cuchillo y yo sin saber que hacer me defendí como pude, forcejeamos mucho, en algún momento de la pelea el trio la navaja y yo la tome, le corte el brazo, por un momento la idea de matarlo paso por mi cabeza, no sabía de qué otra forma salir de esa situación, realmente iba a hacerlo pero de nuevo escuche las campanas y lo único que hice fue correr de nuevo, vague toda la tarde por la calle esperando que ellos no me estuvieran buscando, termine sentado en una banqueta, pensaba que la vida del orfanato no era tan mala, tenía una cama cómoda y un techo, también comida caliente, pero todo lo había echado a perder por ser tan idiota y dejarme convencer, comencé a llorar, como desee en ese momento regresar, le jure a dios que mejoraría, que trataría de aprender un oficio para que el salir pudiera conseguir un trabajo digno, que remendaría mi vida y seguiría el sendero del buen camino siempre, el me escucho, aun no terminaba de llorar cuando volví a escuchar el redoble de las campanadas, y sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro, era el sacerdote que nos daba la misa cada domingo en el convento, me sonrió y me llevo de vuelta con las hermanas, me aceptaron de nuevo, unos días después me confesé y libere mi alma, aunque no me sentía en paz, una sentía que tenía una deuda, ayude todo lo que pude para reparar algunos destrozos que había causado, busque la manera de aprender un oficio, y sobretodo, cuando me sentí listo busque al grupo del puente, había niños buenos que merecían una oportunidad, para mi fortuna Lee y algunos otros no estaban con ellos, con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo logre convencer a algunos de seguirme y dejar esa vida, eso me hiso sentir muy bien, luego cuando mi cumpleaños 16 se acercaba, me dijeron que si yo quería podía entrar al seminario, supe de inmediato que era el camino que dios me tenía destinado y lo tome, desde entonces he hecho todo lo posible por no volver a cometer una falta- por fin rebelo el tricolor.

Seto tenía un sentimiento muy extraño, era algo contradictorio, quería sujetar a yami y no dejarlo ir, pero al mismo tiempo quería dejarlo libre si es que el camino de yami no estaba con él, lo miro detenidamente, el tricolor no podía evitar temblar, seto se acercó a él y lo beso, solo fue un roce ligero, que apenas duro unos pocos segundos.

Por qué me haces esto?- pregunto yami ya sin evitar llorar

Hacer que?- pregunto kaiba, no entendía el concepto de la pregunta

Por qué haces que yo vea el mundo de otra manera, si yo no quiero cambiar mi destino- dijo el tricolor, ya no se sentía bien en ese lugar, se levantó del sofá y camino a la salida, pero no dio más de tres pasos cuando cayó desmayado.

 **HOLA, este es el nuevo cap. espero les guste, pacemos a las gracia**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: la historia de yugi vendrá después, espero te guste el cap. saludos**

 **yume: hola ya sabes ahora la respuesta y veremos de seto tiene la paciencia necesaria**

 **jesi: solo toma café, el chocolate es solo cuando el estrés es muy fuerte, ya sebes por lo que dicen que el chocolate libera endorfinas en el cerebro que nos hace sentir bien, y bueno ya sabes que paso con yami, y espero que te guste el empleo que le asigne**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Despertó en una cómoda cama, no sabía bien que había pasado y trato de levantarse

No te levantes- escucho a una voz decir

Dónde estoy?- fue lo único que pregunto

Estas en mi casa, te desmallaste- dijo el anfitrión

Yami despejo su duda de donde estaba- debo irme debo llegar a mi casa – dijo el

El medico dijo que descansaras aquí esta noche y yo ya hable a tu casa y están enterados, dijeron que estaba bien que te quedaras si te sentías mal- dijo el otro

Que fue lo que paso kaiba? – pidió saber el tricolor

Al parecer tuviste una descompensación de glucosa, quieres comer algo?- pregunto el castaño

No, quiero dormir- dijo el seminarista y se acomodó en la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en saber si seto se quedaba o se marchaba de la habitación

Yami solía levantarse muy temprano a las 5 de la mañana ya que era el que ayudaba a preparar la primera misa, también era el que limpiaba la iglesia al final del día, lo hacía de esa manera para tener el resto del tiempo libre y dedicarlo al orfanato, había otros chicos en la iglesia que como el eran seminaristas y eran los que ayudaban el resto del día, sin embargo en esa ocasión durmió hasta muy tarde, ya pasaban de las 8 de la mañana cuando despertó, se asombró de haber dormido tanto teniendo muchos años levantándose temprano, pero bueno no se lamentaría por eso, se levantó y miro ropa normal en una silla junto con una nota que decía "era de mi hermano espero te quede", el tricolor la miro una playera de rayas amarillas y blancas, un pantalón gris y un chaleco color crema, nada que ver con las ropas que el acostumbraba, el siempre bestia con pantalones de vestir negros, camisa negra y saco café o negro, pero bueno el castaño se las ofrecía de buena fe, se metió a bañar y salió cambiado, la ropa le quedaba bien, los pantalones un poco largos, el hermano del castaño debía ser alto, por lo menos más que él, se preguntó dónde estaría el joven, seto lo había mencionado en un par de ocasiones, pero no había dado grandes detalles de su paradero, bueno después preguntaría, ya era muy tarde y debía ir a la iglesia y después al orfanato, salió del cuarto y comenzó a buscar la salida, fue un poco difícil la casa era enorme pero una vez que encontró las escaleras, supo dónde estaba la salida, se dirigió a ella.

Te iras sin despedirte?- pregunto el castaño asustándolo un poco ya que le hablo por la espalda

Pensé que estarías en tu trabajo- respondió el tricolor, volteado a verlo

Te queda bien la ropa- dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo- aunque no es tu estilo, creo que te quedaría mejor el cuero negro- dijo un poco sonriente, había logrado su cometido sonrojar al tricolor

Te la devolveré limpia por la tarde – dijo el seminarista, omitiendo el comentario de la ropa de cuero

Consérvala, mokuba ya no la usa – dijo kaiba – vamos tienes que comer algo

Estoy bien gracias, debo retirarme – yami no tenía prisa de todas formas ya era muy tarde, pero no quería que el castaño supiera lo que estaba haciendo

Vamos ayer solo tomaste un par de tragos de té, no cenaste nada, hoy come algo o volverás a desmayarte en el camino – dijo seto

No puedo de verdad, tengo que retirarme – yami estaba terco por alguna razón, eso hiso que kaiba subiera la guardia, los curas tenían hábitos extraños a su parecer

Que te pasa?- pregunto indágate el ojiazul

Nada, solo ya es tarde y debo regresar, nos veremos por la tarde – dijo despidiéndose el tricolor

Espera, puedes llevarte el desayuno y comerlo después- seto ahora era el terco

No es necesaria la molestia- yami comenzaba a sentirse acorralado

Insisto, solo serán unos minutos, el chofer te puede llevar para que no se te haga más tarde- el castaño ya no daría marcha atrás

El tricolor agacho un poco la cabeza y susurro unas palabras que el castaño no entendió bien

Que dijiste? – pregunto el castaño

Estoy en ayuno – dijo en voz más alta y entendible

Desde cuando que no comes?- pregunto con molestia el ojiazul

Yami detesto no poder mentir en ese momento – hace dos días, este es el tercer día – respondió, el ojiazul lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro al comedor, donde lo sentó y ordeno que le sirvieran

Ya te dije estoy en ayuno- dijo yami replicando

No me interesa, si no comes no te levantas de la mesa, es absurdo que hagas semejante tontería – seto miraba inconcebible que yami no comiera algo aun después de haberse desmallado

Debo realizar ayunos y penitencias, es parte de mi formación sacerdotal – dijo el tricolor en su defensa

Seto solo lo miro con cara de, "de verdad no me importa, tú vas a comer"

Esto es un secuestro, no puedes retenerme por la fuerza – dijo ya desesperado el seminarista

Ojala fueras el primero en decirme algo así – dijo burlista el castaño

Debes respetar mis creencias – dijo yami cambiando la estrategia

Respeto tus creencias, solo que me parece tonto que te prives de comer aun enfermándote, sabes cuantos niños con hambre desearían el plato de comida que tú estás rechazando- dijo kaiba serio

Yami agacho la cabeza, al parecer seto había dado en un buen punto, el tricolor ya no dijo nada por un rato, después tomo el tenedor en silencio y comenzó a comer la fruta que tenía en el plato, no se terminó todo pero comió la mayoría, después de eso seto lo dejo irse a casa con una advertencia, si volvía a saber que no comía, lo sacaría de la iglesia por la fuerza, yami casi se arrepentía de haber hecho un voto para no decir groserías.

Paso el reto del día y se llegó la hora de trabajar, yami llego directo a su área de trabajo, no le hablaría a kaiba por lo que le había hecho en la mañana, él estaba haciendo su sacrificio para su dios y el otro había hecho que fallara, era infantil pero le aplicaría la ley del hielo.

Ese día conoció a dos personas muy peculiares, ya había escuchado que hablaban de ellos pero no tenía el placer de conocerlos en persona, bakura y marik, ellos eran jugadores profesionales, después de kaiba ellos eran los mejores, por apariencia a yami le pareció que eran rufianes, pero sabía que no debía juzgar sin antes conocer.

Así que tú eres el que está a poco de vencer nuestras puntuaciones – dijo el peli ceniza, ojos lavanda, marik de forma amenazante

Después de batallar con kaiba, yami no se sentía nada intimidado – es un gusto conocerlos – respondió de forma amable

Guárdate tus modales, te venimos a destrozar – dijo bakura uniéndose a las amenazas, jugaron duelo de monstruos y yami a duras penas pudo empatarlos, le faltaba un poco más de practica para vencerlos totalmente, sin embargo se sentía bien eran buenos oponentes aprendería mucho de ellos.

Hay que admitirlo, el puercoespín es bueno- dijo marik ya más relajado, después de todo para ellos, el tricolor era el novio del jefe aunque yami no lo supiera

Si, si mejora podría ser un maestro de duelo – dijo bakura

Dos cosas, no soy un puercoespín mi nombre es yami y la segunda que es un maestro del duelo?- pregunto el seminarista confundido

Un maestro del duelo es alguien con grandes capacidades para el juego, un título que solo 6 personas tienen alrededor del mundo- dijo el cenizo

Por qué solo 6?- pregunto el tricolor, ya tenía mucha curiosidad

Uno por cada continente – dijo bakura con simpleza

No soy un experto, pero no hay 6 continentes -dijo yami

Vamos a la cafetería y te explicamos- dijo marik, al llegar tomaron una mesa y pidieron la comida, mientras esperaban le explicaron

Veras, marik es el campeón africano, kaiba es el campeón asiático, hay una chica que es la campeona americana, un tonto más que no recuerdo su nombre el cual es el campeón de Oceanía, y yo que soy el campeón europeo- explico el peliblanco

Esas son 5 personas – dijo yami

Es por que el tarado este no menciono que hay uno más que es el campeón de los 5- dijo marik mientras comenzaba a comer

Y quien es la sexta persona?- pregunto el seminarista, el tema le estaba emocionando

El primero y último fue el que creo el duelo de monstruos, nadie lo ha podido vencer, dicen que es porque hace trampa, otros que es porque él conoce el duelo a la perfección y otros tantos que es porque puede leer la mente de sus oponentes, nadie lo sabe con certeza, el caso es que cada año se hace un torneo donde el disputa el título, kaiba es quien suele enfrentarlo pero pierde- dijo marik como si nada

Wow, y ustedes como llegaron aquí – yami quería ahora saber todo, sabía que nunca podría competir por su posición pero eso no le impedía el querer saber

A mí me echaron de mi casa, vague por aquí y por allá, comencé a concursar y a ganar- dijo en resumen marik

Y por qué te corrieron?, si puedo preguntar – dijo el tricolor mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

Me encontraron en la cama teniendo relaciones con mi hermano menor – soltó como si fuera la más común del mundo

Yami casi se atraganta- que tú que, con tu hermano- dijo el tricolor sorprendido

Descuida no importa ya, cuando tuve dinero suficiente, fui por él y ahora vivimos juntos – dijo marik, como si el tricolor se hubiera preocupado por la separación amorosa y no el incesto

Y tú?- pregunto al alvino, esperaba una mejor respuesta que la del otro

Mis padres jamás me hicieron caso, sobre todo después de que mi hermana muriera al nacer, así que me crie en la calle prácticamente, un día hace unos cuatro años conocía a mi ryou, salimos y quedo embarazado, comencé a competir para sacar dinero para mi familia y ahora soy lo que soy – dijo el peliblanco orgulloso

Esa historia de superación del peliblanco le pareció más linda a yami, solo hasta que marik menciono que ryou tena 13 años cuando conocía a bakura y salió preñado, si hacia una cuenta rápida el chico debía tener unos 17 años y bakura tenía como 25, uno era un pedófilo y el otro practicaba el incesto, yami se sintió algo incómodo con la situación, no había sido buena idea preguntar, pero el rezaría por la salvación de sus almas.

 **hola pasemos a las gracias (los invito a mi grupo en Facebook yugioh historias yaoi MR)**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: me alegro que te gustes el pasado de yami, y bakura y malik no son del todo mercenarios, son jugadores con hábitos complicados**

 **jesi: bromeas me encantan tus comentarios, me inspiran a que poner en los cap. solo que no en todos puedo resolver tus dudas de forma rápida o la historia se acabaría pronto, pero sígueme preguntando todo lo que quieras(siempre y cuando sea de yugioh), por cierto tengo una pregunta para ti, y para todos si es que quieren opinar, en el mundo delas memorias yami tiene el rompecabezas del milenio desde muy niño, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo obtuvo si su padre estaba vivo y solo lo podía obtener por , herencia o por ganarlo en un duelo o por que fuera seleccionada por el articulo, pero eso seria en caso de no tener dueño o aplica a tener un dueño y simplemente cambiarlo?- tengo la teoría de que yami es mas poderoso de lo que aparenta desde su nacimiento, por cierto has visto el tráiler donde aparece seto con el rompecabezas, no es que lo use, creo que mas buen el lo busca o algo así, no entiendo el japonés, ni el ingles. en fin gracias por tu mensaje.**

 **yume: hola, te diré o no te diré, te daré una pista, si yami llega a cambiar no será por seto, espero que te siga gustando**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Yami caminaba algo distraído ya se marcha a casa, estaba pensando en lo pecadores que sus nuevos amigos eran, ellos no parecían estar conscientes de que lo que hacían estaba mal, muy mal, la iglesia no aprobaba las relaciones entre homosexuales, a pesar de que las leyes ya lo permitían, él no era de criterio muy amplio, pero si dos persona del mismo sexo eran igual de felices juntos que una pareja heterosexual, no miraba que hubiera un problema grave, sin embargo el incesto y la pedofilia, eso ya cambiaban las cosas, hablaría con el sacerdote de eso y le pediría su concejo al respecto, en eso estaba pensando cuando choco con alguien.

Disculpe – dijo sin fijarse con quien había chocado el tricolor

Ya te vas?- pregunto kaiba, el apropósito se había atravesado al verlo distraído, yami no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño recordó que estaba molesto con el

Yami siguió caminado sin contestarle- que te pasa?- pregunto el castaño impidiéndole el paso

Bueno solo le contestaría por educación y para que ya no lo molestara- pasa que soy un siervo del señor, y como no puedo insultarte, ni mucho menos pegarte, decidí hacerte la ley del hielo como castigo por hacer que rompiera mi voto de ayuno – dijo molesto el tricolor, seto estallo en carcajadas, pero no con maldad como otras veces, sino que esta vez lo hacía con gracia genuina

Eres tan infantil- dijo cuándo se calmó el ojiazul, yami solo inflo sus cache titos molesto por no ser tomado en serio se dio la vuelta comenzó a caminar a la salida, seto fue con el

No te vallas, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y quiero que me acompañes a verlo – dijo seto ya un poco más serio

Demonios… discúlpame señor- dijo para sus adentros yami, justo en la mañana había tenido curiosidad de saber del hermano y ahora tenía la oportunidad se saciar su curiosidad, justo cuando estaba molesto con el otro, se debatió entre ir o no, bueno dios dijo perdonar es de humanos o tal vez era errar es de humanos, el punto era algo por el estilo, al parecer su curiosidad era más fuerte que su enojo

Y a qué hora seria – dijo el tricolor, todavía tenía que ir a la iglesia, limpiarla y vestirse más apropiadamente para lo ocasión

En una hora – dijo el castaño

No creo que pueda asistir- dijo yami, era una lastima

Por qué no?- Pregunto el ojiazul, le parecía que yami había tenido interés en ir

Porque tengo que limpiar la iglesia y eso me tomara un largo rato, ya descuide mis deberes por la mañana, y ya no puedo descuidarlos de nuevo – respondió el seminarista

Ágamos un trato, si me acompañas yo te ayudo a limpiar después, que te parece – propuso el ojiazul

La sola imagen de ver a seto con una escoba en la mano saco una sonrisa en yami el cual acepto de inmediato, pero aún tenía que irse a cambiar

Eso no es necesario- dijo kaiba viéndolo vestido, traía un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga negra

Pero sería más apropiado ponerme otra cosa – dijo yami exponiendo su punto

Y como que te pondrías?- pregunto seto, yami se quedó pensando por un segundo

Tienes razón, no tengo otra cosa que ponerme – dijo yami pensando que todo su guardarropa era igual

Tengo una idea- dijo seto, el traía un traje gris claro con una camisa blanca y una corbata color vino, la cual aflojo y se la puso a él seminarista, podía ser solo una simple corbata, pero había cambiado mucho el aspecto del tricolor- listo ya te ves mejor- agrego

Una vez solucionado el problema de la ropa seto y yami salieron, aún faltaba algo de tiempo pero irían a recoger el regalo de seto a la tienda y una vez que lo tuvieron emprendieron la marcha al departamento del moreno. Llegaron y pronto subieron al piso correspondiente, en ese instante seto se dio cuenta que había dejado el regalo en el auto, yami se ofreció a ir por el y sin darle tiempo a kaiba de hablar yami volvió a entrar al ascensor, bueno ya que el entraría solo servía de paso que le decía a mokuba que llevaba un invitado.

Toco la puerta y el novio de mokuba fue quien abrió

Kaiba, que bueno que vinieras – dijo un poco nervioso el peli verde, no esperaba que llegara

Noah, donde está mi hermano?- pregunto el ojiazul conteniéndose para no insultarlo

En la cocina- indico rápido, y se quitó del camino para que pasara, no quería molestar a su cuñado, bueno futuro cuñado

Seto miro un momento a los otros invitados, eran marik con malik, bakura con ryou y sus dos hijos, también estaban joey y duke sentados en el sofá, kaiba entro a la cocina y miro a su hermano preparar algunos bocadillos

Deberías contratar a alguien – dijo el ojiazul asiéndose notar

Hermano viniste – dijo el kaiba menor mientras dejaba lo que hacía y lo abrasaba

Felicidades- dijo el mayor

Ya no falta mucho para servir la cena, gustas un bocadillo o una bebida – ofreció amable el moreno

No estoy bien – dijo kaiba, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando una visita mas

Que extraño, ya no falta nadie – dijo mokuba

Debe ser yami – dijo el ojiazul

Yami, el chico del que me platicaste, al cual te dije que dejaras de molestar – dijo más serio el kaiba menor, no le gustaba comportare así con su hermano, pero lo que seto debía hacer era buscarse alguien que no tuviera ninguna clase de compromiso y establecerse

Solo conócelo, te agradara – dijo el castaño de manera neutral

Que extraño, lo mismo dije de Noah y jamás lo has querido o mínimo tolerado- dijo mokuba

De eso se trata, del hecho de que no tolero a tu novio, te estas vengando por eso – dijo seto algo molesto

No, no es eso, yo no soy así y lo sabes bien - trato de explicar- es solo que tú eres tan demandante y exigente, si el pobre chico deja su vida y resulta que el no llena tus expectativas lo desecharas y él no es como los otros, ese joven yami no sabrá qué hacer si no ha conocido el mundo real- dijo mokuba el no dudaba de que el tal yami fuera buena persona, el mas bien dudaba de la seguridad de su hermano

Solo conócelo – dijo de nuevo el castaño

Claro que lo are y le pediré que se mantenga alejado de ti – dijo el moreno saliendo dela cocina, pero no tarde más de 30 segundos en volver- ok es chico no debería estar en un seminario, ya lo viste bien – dijo mokuba sorprendido por el tricolor

Si, ya lo vi – dijo seto con una ligera sonrisa

No, ya lo vistes bien, mira sus ojos, su piel, su pelo, su boca, si ese muchacho se vuelve sacerdote sería un desperdicio total- dijo mokuba con mucha emoción

Y Noah –dijo un poco incómodo el castaño

A quien le importa noah en estos momentos, yami es espectacular, tendría más futuro trabajando de modelo o en televisión, no sé si ese chico sea el indicado para ti, pero sin duda sería triste que termine solo como clérigo- dijo mokuba, tomando las charlas de la comida y saliendo

La cena estuvo muy interesante yami descubrió que joey era un ex de seto, conocía a las parejas de bakura y marik, eran buenas personas, malik se notaba que estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano, tanto que aunque se parecían físicamente no se notaba el parentesco sino el amor que ambos se demostraban mutuamente, una así seguía siendo raro, conoció a ryou era tan sensible que hacía que los instintos malvados de bakura desaparecieran convirtiéndolo en un buen esposo y un gran padre de dos pequeños a los cuales adoraba, conocía noah el terrible novio que se llevó a mokuba, era muy agradable en realidad, todos lo eran, se podía considerar que seto era el más amargado y aun si a él le agravada, bueno eso no era novedad a él le agradaba casi todo el mundo, todos supieron que él era seminarista, los que ya sabían cómo seto, bakura y marik no dijeron nada, pero el resto opino que sería un desperdicio. Se divirtió mucho a pesar de todo, pero se hacía tarde y tenía que irse, seto como prometió lo acompaño, solo que en lugar de limpiar como había dicho, había puesto a sus guarda espaldas a realizar esas labores que él no aria, una vez que todo estuvo hecho se retiró a su casa, dejando a yami en la de él.

Deberías dejar de ser un arrastrado e irte de una vez- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas

Román, porque no te metes en tus cosas y me dejas a mi hacer las mías – respondió el tricolor, Román era un joven que había llegado de un pueblo alejado con toda la ilusión de ser un sacerdote, pero en el trayecto los celos se habían apoderado de él, el creía que yami se aprovechaba de ser el favorito del señor cura para hacer todo lo que él quería y ahora se estaba metiendo con un rico para tener favores de poderosos, eso ya era el colmo para él, a su criterio yami no merecía una sotana, por el contrario debía ser excomulgado de la iglesia por su desfachatez, el tricolor como siempre lo ignoro y entro a su cuarto a dormir.

Seto estaba algo intranquilo, no podía dormir, pensaba en las palabras de mokuba, sería una lástima que yami fuera sacerdote, pero el tricolor no parecía querer ceder con nada, luego cuando al fin parecía que consiliaria el sueño sonó su teléfono.

Señor kaiba- dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea

Quien habla- dijo el ojiazul

Soy la comisionada del grupo de los maestros de duelo, le informo que la chica americana ha cometido una falta grave, su título se pondrá a competencia en unos días, se requiere su presencia y un campeón que recomiende- la chica americana era muy escandalosa e imprudente se preguntó que había hecho para que el consejo de duelistas quisiera quitarle su título, pero no pregunto, una idea surco su mente, él debía presentar un campeón o más bien un candidato a campeón y solo un nombre salto a su cabeza yami, eso era perfecto.

 **HOLA. como están espero que este disfrutando sus últimos días de vacaciones, espero les guste el cap. pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si ya lo se, dije complicada por no decirles sus verdades a ese par, y lo demás no, no son, pero será interesante que lo descubras en el próximo cap.**

 **bueno eso fue todo.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Habían paso unos cuantos días desde que recibió la llamada del comité de los maestros duelistas, había hecho que yami fuera puesto en un entrenamiento más intenso, el tricolor respondía bien a las nuevas pruebas que le imponían mejoro la baraja que había formado y toma más confianza conforme avanzaba, kaiba supervisaba todo de cerca, ya había planeado todo, hasta donde sabia el reglamento permitía que los campeones de los continentes que tuvieran un título legal podía recomendar un participante directamente, una totalidad de 4 ya que el maestro líder no podía recomendar a nadie y por medio de algunos torneos se seleccionaba a otros 4 concursantes, luego había enfrentamientos hasta que quedara uno solo el cual tomaba el título que estuviera en juego, así era como funcionaba.

La cuestión era como llevarse a yami sin que protestara, lo bueno era que el torneo seria en américa y eso le daba una ventaja, hiso unas cuantas llamadas y obtuvo lo que estaba buscando, tramito el pasaporte de yami como un empleado más de su compañía y trato que el tricolor no lo supiera, supo que ya los otros habían presentado a sus candidatos, marik había llevado a su hermana, bakura a un primo de nombre akefia y el australiano a una amiga, solo faltaba el pero ya había mandado la papelería del tricolor por lo que solo faltaba presentarlo de manera oficial, los torneos ya habían dejado 2 concursantes y en pocas horas se elegiría al tercero y el cuarto sería elegido al siguiente día, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Kaiba fue por yami a la sala de entrenamiento y le dijo que tomara la baraja y se la llevara consigo ya que irían a otra parte a practicar, el tricolor obedeció sin saber la verdad, subieron a la limosina y fueran a dar al aeropuerto.

Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto yami, en definitiva algo no estaba bien

Se llegó la hora de la verdad, pensó el castaño – has escuchado acerca de los maestros del duelo?- pregunto

Si, algo me han dicho- dijo yami curioso

Hay una vacante y te llevare a concursar – dijo directamente el ojiazul

Pero adonde, yo no puedo ir a un concurso de esos – dijo el tricolor preocupado

Por qué no, te gusta jugar- dijo el castaño serio

Sí, pero no es lo mismo a concursar, la iglesia no me lo permitiría estoy a 10 días de ordenarme, hay un reglamento – dijo el seminarista

Bien si no quieres ir, entonces toma esto- dijo el castaño sin dar más pelea y comenzó a caminar al avión

Yami recibió un sobre blanco y lo miro con curiosidad – que es esto?- pregunto

La dirección de tu hermano, el torneo es en américa en un lugar muy cercano a donde él está, pensé en que si ibas te podía llevar con él para que lo vieras de frente antes de ordenarte, pero ya que no quieres ir supongo que le podrás mandar una carta – dijo seto y siguió caminado hasta subir al avión tomo asiento y espero unos minutos y ordeno el despegue, yami ya había subido y se había sentado junto a él.

Quiero verlo en todo momento- dijo yami mientras veía por la ventana como el avión tomaba altura

Así será- sonrió satisfecho el ojiazul, fueron 18 horas de vuelo, en las cuales yami no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se miraba algo triste y decaído, seguramente le preocupaba que lo regañaran cuando regresara, seto ya se había encargado de eso, el en persona había ido y hablado con el padre de la iglesia el cual había aceptado de buena manera que yami se marchara, incluso el señor le preparo una maleta con algo de ropa y le dijo que si el tricolor no llegaba para la ceremonia de orden que no se preocupara en 6 meses podría intentarlo de nuevo, parecía un hombre gentil, inclusive le dio la impresión que el sacerdote no tenía prisa en que yami tomara sus votos, pero eso ya no era lo importante, lo importante era que yami concursara y ganara, él había llevado en años anteriores a bakura y a marik a concursar y ellos habían ganado, esta vez no quería que fuera la excepción.

Yami se quedó dormido después de algunas horas y despertó con el anuncio del arribo, ni siquiera le intereso la hermosa vista que el país extranjero le dedicaba de bienvenida el solo quería ver a su hermanito eso para el valdría más que cualquier regaño, castigo o penitencia que le impusieran al regresar, bajo del avión y entro a una sala de espera privada, y hay estaba de pie mirándolo con una gran sonrisa yugi, los dos corrieron y se abrazaron no pudieron contenerse y lloraron, tanto sin verse y tanto que decirse y tan poco tiempo para expresar todo lo que sus corazones llenos de alegría deseaban, kaiba contemplaba la escena era hermoso sin duda, si el que podía ver a su hermano cuando quisiera lo extrañaba todo el tiempo, no podía pensar que tanto podían sentir ellos de haber pasado tantos años separados, los dejo desahogarse.

Por fin después de algunos minutos dejaron su abraso y trataron de contener su llanto

Hermano te extrañe tanto- dijo el yugi, era un poco más bajo que yami y sus ojos eran amatistas reflejaban inocencia

Yugi has crecido tanto- dijo yami mirando cada detalle de su pequeño niño

Siguieron su conversación en el auto y llegaron a el hotel, era de lujo y subieron a la mejor habitación que el lugar tenia, era como un mini departamento, tenía dos recamaras, yugi y yami se quedaron juntos en una y la otra fue ocupada por el castaño, ese día mas tarde los tres comían en la habitación, los hermanos platicaban

Y dime yugi, que estudias?- pregunto el tricolor mayor

Estudio historia natural- dijo yugi sonriente – y tu hermano, estudias, trabajas o ambos?- pregunto también

Soy seminarista me ordenare pronto- dijo yami feliz

Jajajaja, que bromista, ya dime enserio que haces - dijo yugi riendo por el humor de su hermano

Hablo en serio – dijo yami un poco más serio

De verdad- dijo yugi más serio

Si – respondió el seminarista

Discúlpame, no creí que lo dijera en serio, digo es que recuerdo que jamás te gusto ir a misa los domingos, ni levantarte temprano, recuerdo que jamás fuiste muy religioso o algo así – dijo el pequeño tricolor

Las cosas cambian, encontré mi camino en dios y soy feliz – dijo el tricolor de fuego

Yo pensaba que el señor kaiba era tu novio – dijo yugi de manera natural

Eso quisiera, pero no cede con nada- dijo el castaño muy honestamente

Él siempre ha sido terco cuando se le mete una idea, no pierdas la fe- dijo yugi dándole ánimos al ojiazul, no le gustaba la idea de que su hermano fuera a convertirse el sacerdote

Yugi deberías de darme ánimos a mí, no a el - dijo yami en un ligero reproche casi infantil, él siempre se miraba un poco infantil al enojarse a si fuera en serio o no.

Lo siento, respeto y me agrada que quieras ser un hombre de dios, pero me gusta más la idea de que seas un hombre de familia- dijo yugi, él sabía bien que sin importar nada, su hermano mayor jamás lo dejaría de querer a pesar de sus comentarios, la prueba lo había buscado aun después de tantos años

Yami al final solo sonrió, en el último mes todas las personas que había conocido sin excepción le habían dicho que no debía ser sacerdote, acaso dios le estaba dando una pista de que su verdadero camino era otro, o solo era la tentación del diablo a pecar, dejo sus pensamientos de lado y siguió comiendo, platico con yugi toda la tarde hasta que llego la noche, se preparó para salir, el evento para presentar a los candidatos de manera oficial se llevaría a cabo, el castaño y yugi lo acompañarían en todo momento, llego a estadio inmenso y lleno de gente, había tanta que inclusive la parte de afuera estaba infestada de personas que no habían podido ingresar, el entro por la parte de atrás al igual que los otros concursantes, a todos los hicieron esperar en una habitación, hasta que todo diera comienzo, el tricolor se sentía incómodo más que nervioso, la gente que estaba con él la mayoría lo miraban como bicho raro y murmuraban cosas, ya se había corrido el rumor de que él era un futuro sacerdote, pero de entre la multitud dos personas se acercaron a él, uno tenía una cara familiar y la otra que era una señorita que se miraba amable

Salve al futuro faraón- dijo la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules

Disculpa- dijo yami confundido

Ignórala, lo que pasa es que kaiba siempre suele traer a los futuros ganadores- dijo un peliblanco, con una cicatriz en su rostro

Soy yami- se presentó el tricolor

Ella es Isis hermana de marik y yo akefia primo de bakura – se presentó el albino

Un gusto- dijo yami sintiendo confianza con ellos

El gusto es nuestro – dijo Isis

Platicaron un rato y el tricolor se relajó, ellos eran agradables para acabar de conocerse, pero tuvieron que dejar la plática para después cuando todos fueron llamados al escenario, primero fueron presentados los participantes seleccionados por el torneo

Por favor al ser llamados, digan su nombre y ocupación, los que son recomendados dirán quien es su patrocinador- dijo como ultima indicación la edecán que los conducía al escenario todos asintieron con la cabeza, paso el primero

Mi nombre es Lucas, soy estudiante – dijo el chico de cabellos azul con algo de nervios al ver tanta gente

Mi nombre es Susana, soy cosmetóloga – dijo una rubia de ojos café, muy sonriente a la cámara

Mi nombre es Abram, soy médico- dijo un chico vestido con una bata

Mi nombre es Kiel, soy chofer – dijo un hombre de mediana edad, si cabello y ojos negros

Llego el momento de los candidatos recomendados

Mi nombre es Lía, soy estudiante de la vida salvaje, vengo con Astro el capeón de Oceanía – la chica era castaña y tenía un ligero bronceado en la piel

Mi nombre es akefia, soy militar y vengo con bakura el campeón europeo- se presentó el alvino

Mi nombre es Isis, soy arqueóloga y vengo con marik, el campeón africano – dijo la morena

Mi nombre es yami, soy seminarista y vengo con kaiba el campeón asiático – dijo el tricolor, por un segundo el público guardo silencio, luego todos estallaron el ovaciones en general, sin duda el torneo sería muy interesante.

 **hola, espero les guste el cap. por fin después de una ligera tragedia ya estoy de regreso, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: y yo estoy muy de acuerdo contigo**

 **bueno eso fue todo**

 **dudas, quejas, comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

La gente estaba demasiado emocionada, los concursantes prometían dar duelos épicos, comenzaron con la primera ronda, los enfrentamientos habían quedado de la siguiente manera: Kiel-akefia, Lucas- Isis, Susana- lía, y Abram-yami.

Kiel – akefia

Cualquiera podía decir que el chofer de apariencia amable no sería un rival para el alvino, sin embargo con una baraja de autos y robots, el hombre dio varios giros inesperados dando una gran pelea al primo de bakura, akefia no se rendía y con su maso de cartas de oscuridad era brutal, su estilo de combate era similar al de bakura aun cuando bakura usaba más las cartas de trampas para debilitar a sus oponentes, y akefia era más directo con sus ataques, el final fue reñido y el ganador fue el albino, la gante gritaba con euforia y aplaudía a lo grande.

Lucas- Isis

Lucas cometió algunos errores sus nervios estaban al 100%, Isis estaba de lo más tranquila, aun así no fue un duelo nada calmado, el estudiante logro quitarle muchos puntos de vida a la morena con sus cartas de creaturas místicas, lo que no sabía era que la arqueóloga lo estaba guiando a una trampa, ella guardaba la calma y solo dejaba que su plan llegara a su éxito y así fue, Lucas lanzo el que el considero su ataque final vencedor, ordeno a su mostro atacar de forma directa, pero antes de que lo lograra el mostro se destruyo arrebatándole sus puntos de vida y dejándole una derrota, la morena lo había infectado con una carta de virus y salió victoriosa, el público no podía estar más satisfecho.

Susana- lía

La estudiante de vida salvaje tenía una baraja de animales muy poderosa, sin embargo la cosmetóloga tenía una baraja de brujas y magia que no era fácil de vencer, ambas paleaban como auténticas fieras ninguna de las dos quería perder, buscaban la manera de causarse el mayor daño posible la una a la otra, lía estaba comenzando a desesperarse ya que sus puntos peligraban por lo que decidió jugarse el todo o el nada, un último ataque con sus mejor mostro, su rey de la selva lo equipo con la carta de garras del infierno, dándole un poder de 2600 puntos, lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a la bruja tenebrosa con 2200 puntos, pero para su sorpresa Susana uso una carta mágica que le dio a su bruja 500 puntos extras, ahora con 2700 puntos era más fuerte y gano la cosmetóloga.

Entre cada duelo daban un pequeño descanso de 20 minutos, yami estaba nervioso, había visto las jugadas de los demás, las estrategias de los ganadores eran impresionantes, él no se sentía listo para un enfrentamiento de ese nivel, los otros concursantes parecían querer ganar a cualquier costo, cuando el solo jugaba por que le parecía divertido.

Abram – yami

Yami mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un momento escuchando los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, eso no le incomodaba ya que en las misas acostumbraba a ver mucha gente, lo que lo intimido fue la tétrica sonrisa que tenía el doctor, parecía que más que jugar un duelo le aria algún daño, por fin abrió los ojos y el medico seguía en su lugar, el duelo comenzó, el doctor comenzó jugando con sus mejores cartas, yami solo mostraba su defensa, así pasaron algunos turnos, el medico tenía 3000 puntos y el tricolor solo 400, parecía que el seminarista no tenía mucho que ofrecer y pronto perdería, y como no hacerlo cuando Abram lo atacaba no solo de manera brutal en el duelo, sino también psicológica.

Tú no tienes futuro aquí niño- decía el doctor- tú no tienes el nivel adecuado, sabes todos muestran una baraja con los tipos de mostros que nos representan y tus patéticas cartas no rivalizan con las mías, lo mejor sería que te rindas y te vayas a casa

Yami estaba muy indeciso, no quería ser como los duelistas de ese torneo, no quería pelear como si eso fuera lo único importante, para el las cosas debían tener un propósito, quizá lo mejor era perder y retirarse, Abram tenía razón ese no era su mundo, por un segundo su mano se dirigió a su mazo para rendirse

No te atrevas- grito kaiba repentinamente- no te traje aquí para que te rindas tan fácil, ya no te reprimas y muéstrale al mundo quien de verdad eres, no tengas miedos o dudas, hicimos un trato y yo cumplí mi parte, acaso tu no cumplirás la tuya

El tricolor se sorprendió con las palabras del Castaño, era verdad que él no fue a pelear por un título, él fue a concursar para ver a su hermano, volteo a donde estaba yugi y lo miro a los ojos, a el pequeño tricolor no le importaba la victoria o derrota de él, lo único que le era importante era pasar juntos tiempo de calidad.

Es mi turno- dijo yami sacando una carta- Abram, tienes razón cada uno de los que concursan ha mostrado lo que son con sus cartas, es mi turno de mostrarte quien soy yo, sacrifico a mis mostros en el campo para invocar a mi mago oscuro, pondré una carta boca abajo y atacare a uno de tus mostros- dijo el seminarista, el medico tenía dos creaturas en el campo, una poseía 2400 puntos que fue la que recibió el ataque del mago y la otra de 2600.

Si crees que me derrotaras tan fácil te equivocas- dijo el médico, por primera vez en el duelo se preocupa ya que había perdido 1200 puntos de un solo golpe- en este turno te atacare y venceré a tu inútil mago- ordeno su ataque de forma precipitada y esa fue su perdición.

Activo mi carta fuerza de espejo- dijo el tricolor, el ataque regreso y el mostro fue destruido con su propia fuerza, al médico solo le quedaron 100 puntos, sin embargo el turno de yami no había terminado- ahora mago oscuro ataca directamente sus puntos de vida- dijo yami y eso fue todo obtuvo la victoria y el pase a la siguiente ronda, el público ovaciono el súbito regreso del tricolor.

Por ese día el torneo concluyo y todos se marcharon felices y emocionados, esperarían con ansias la siguiente ronda, seto, se llevó a los tricolores al hotel, ya era muy tarde yugi y yami se fueron a dormir, seto se quedó un momento en la sala y cuando se disponía a retirarse alguien le hablo

Kaiba- dijo yami ya con su pijama puesto y listo para dormir

Debes descansar- dijo el castaño

Si, solo que antes quiero agradecerte por hacer que reaccionara y no me dejara vencer – dijo el tricolor, lo había meditado mucho, aunque no ganara el torneo, se esforzaría

No fue realmente difícil para ti ganar- dijo el castaño en forma de afirmación- si te esfuerzas ganaras sin ningún problema el torneo

Lo intentare- dijo el tricolor mientras que se acercaba a seto y le daba un beso suave en la mejilla, los escasos segundos que duraron el rose de los labios de yami, para seto fueron un deleite- ahora si voy a dormir – dijo el tricolor- que descanses

Igualmente- fue lo único que dijo el ojiazul, el cual se quedó unos momentos más en la sala

Cuando seto por fin reacciono con normalidad se fue a su habitación, cuando se quitó la camisa y se disponía a ponerse su ropa de dormir se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta con mucha insistencia, aunque estaba cansado no quería que quien estuviera tocando molestara el descanso del tricolor mayor, por lo que fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta una joven estaba parada, era la ex campeona americana.

Hola guapo, me extrañaste- dijo la chiquilla mientras se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba de forma descarada, lo cual desagrado mucho a kaiba y la aparto- y tú qué haces aquí, no ves que estamos ocupados – dijo volteando al pasillo

Cuando seto miro vio a yami viéndolo de una forma muy seria, el tricolor solo se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde vino.

Otro día yugi miraba una escena algo complicada, seto tomaba café mientras que miraba a yami, mientras que el tricolor mayor lo ignoraba y cuando por casualidad lo miraba lo hacía como si le reprochara algo grabe, yugi quería saber que pasaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, por lo que trato de hacer una charla con el castaño ya que su hermano no había amanecido con ganas de hablar mucho.

Y kaiba que pasara hoy en el torneo?- pregunto el menor de los tricolores

Habrá tres batallas, y se seleccionara un ganador el cual ostentara el titulo – respondió sin dejar de ver a yami

Y eso sería todo- dijo yugi

Podría haber un duelo más, el anterior campeón tiene derecho a pedir un duelo para tratar de recuperar su título, solo tiene que conseguir el apoyo de uno de los maestros del duelo vigentes, anoche vino a pedírmelo- dijo seto serio, esa información parecía que atrajo la atención de yami

La chiquilla que vino era la ex campeona?- pregunto yami aunque aún no se le quitaba lo molesto

Si- respondió kaiba, justo cuando le diría que la corrió sin darle el apoyo yami hablo

Pues deberías apoyarla, sería interesante ver si es capaz de quitarme mi título – dijo yami molesto y se levantó de la mesa y se marcho

Yami aún no gana- dijo seto sorprendido del repentino interés de yami en ser el campeón

Sabes casi podría jurar que mi hermano esta celoso y no me refiero al duelo- dijo yugi- pero debe ser mi imaginación, seguramente se siente estresado por la presión

 **hola espero que estén bien y les guste el cap. no soy muy buena para los duelos espero les guste, una pregunta**

 **a quien le gustaría que yami enfrente en el ultimo duelo a Isis, Akefia o Susana?**

 **otra mas, quieren que la ex campeona compita? y saber por que la descalificaron?**

 **pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: kaiba así es el y yami si que es terco**

 **eso es todo**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **dudas quejas comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Yami lleva todo el día acostado sin hablar con nadie, se sentía molesto algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

Pero bueno ya casi era hora de partir al torneo, se levantó de mala gana y se dio un baño quizá eso lo relajaría un poco, salió y se vistió, un pantalón negro, camisa y zapatos también negros lo mismo de siempre, una vez listo se sentó en la cama aun había lago de tiempo para tratar de relajarse.

Yugi entro con una bolsa en la mano y algo agitado al parecer había corrido mucho

Hermano, llegue justo a tiempo- dijo emocionado el tricolor menor

Dónde estabas?- pregunto yami al verlo, era verdad que en todo el día yugi y el no habían hablado, aunque ignoraba que había salido del hotel

Salí a comprarte un regalo- dijo yugi extendiéndole la bolsa, yami la tomo y la miro

Te agradezco pero no es necesario- dijo yami devolviéndola

Vamos, te la compre con mucho cariño – dijo con un pucherito el amatista

El regalo era una camisa nueva color vino, yugi hubiera querido comprarle un traje completo pero no tenía tanto dinero.

Vamos todos lucirán sus mejores galas, tu no debería ser la excepción – dijo yugi mostrando su punto de vista

Ya estoy vestido, arreglarme más seria pecar de vanidad – dijo yami tranquilamente

Y decir que tú eres el campeón del torneo sin haber ganado, no es vanidoso- argumento el tricolor amatista

Estaba molesto, no era eso lo que yo quería decir – trato de explicar el tricolor de fuego

Por favor, solo es una camisa- dijo yugi poniendo ojitos de suplica

Está bien me la pondré- dijo yami tomando la bolsa y entrando al baño para cambiarse ya no quería hacer más grande la discusión.

Repentinamente llego el castaño a dar el aviso que ya era hora de partir

Si en un minuto, yami ya casi está listo- dijo yugi, en ese momento yami salió del baño y seto quedo maravillado, yami era muy atractivo con su ropa normal, a pesar de que las camisas negras que usaba la quedaban un poco grandes, sin embargo esa simple camisa que traía puesta estaba ceñida a su cuerpo mostrando una figura espectacular, pero como todo empezó se terminó, yami tenía una cara de fastidio y molestia contra él, el tricolor tomo un saco que estaba sobre la cama y se lo puso, ocultando de nuevo su cuerpo entre tanta ropa.

Ya nos vamos?- pregunto yami serio saliendo de la habitación, seguido de yugi el cual no podía evitar soltar una leve risita.

No tardaron mucho en llegar de nuevo entraron por atrás, el tricolor entro a la sala donde los habían hecho esperar el día anterior, ya estaban los otros competidores, Isis y akefia comían un bocadillo mientras charlaban, mientras que Susana se arreglaba el cabello, el simplemente se sentó en un sofá cerca de una ventana, pero tenía mucha calor y por más que se ventilaba no se le quitaba y decidió quitarse el saco, pronto llamo la atención de Susana la cual se puso junto a él.

Y dime cómo es posible que un bombón como tu sea seminarista?- pregunto de forma coqueta y pasando su mano por el brazo de yami

Escuche el llamado de dios- respondió el tricolor ignorando el contacto físico, para él era normal que las jovencitas se tomaran algunos atrevimientos, era común que después de misa le dieran sencillos regalos como flores o dulces, inclusive algunas que tomaban valor y le escribían una carta confesándole su amor, claro él siempre les aclaraba de forma tranquila y sin ser hiriente que su vida estaba con el señor.

Enserio- dijo ella – y no te gustaría escuchar mi llamado en la cama – sin duda ella era una ofrecida sin escrúpulos

Discúlpame, pero ya tengo muy claro mi camino, y estoy muy decidido con mi elección así sea la correcta o no- dijo yami, justo cuando terminaba su respuesta entraron unas personas a dar un aviso, entre ellos estaba kaiba y la ex campeona

Como sabrán la competencia de hoy tendrá un solo ganador y nuevo representante del título americano, sin embargo el señor kaiba ha recomendado que la ex campeona tenga una oportunidad de contender para recuperarlo, por lo que el ganador de esa noche tendrá un duelo más, alguien tiene alguna objeción. – dijo la mujer que daba el anuncio

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero hubo algo que kaiba no pasó desapercibido, y era como la tal Susana tenía a yami agarrado y este no hacía nada por soltarse, los celos comenzaron a molestarlo, apenas iba a hacer algo para separarlos, pero justo en ese momento tuvo que salir con los otros sin poder protestar.

Paso un rato más antes de que los duelos dieran comienzo, los enfrentamientos quedaron de la siguiente manera, yami-Isis y akefia-Susana, y los ganadores de cada combate se enfrentarían en el duelo decisivo

El primer duelo dio comienzo, yami estaba serio y no por el encuentro, sino por como la chiquilla americana se le restregaba a kaiba tocándole la pierna de forma descarada, eso era tan vulgar e inapropiado por parte de ambos.

No te distraigas- dijo Isis llamando su atención- merezco un buen duelo- agrego

Yami saco una carta, puso un mostro boca abajo en modo de defensa y coloco una carta más, con eso termino su turno, Isis convoco un mostro fuerte y ataco al mostro boca abajo, era kuribo sin embargo su ataque no surtió efecto, la carta oculta del tricolor era la de multiplicar, pronto yami estaba protegido por una gran muro de kuribos, La morena sonrió, el seminarista estaba a la defensiva pero estaba segura que no por mucho tiempo, ella podía ver algo diferente en él, coloco un mostro en modo de defensa y dos cartas más, yami no podía confiarse, la había visto jugar ella era alguien a quien le gustaba poner muchas trampas, saco su carta y vio a el mago oscuro, aun no era el momento, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y convoco al guerrero magneto con el cual ataco, pero fue destruido cuando una carta mágica de la morena se activó, yami perdió 400 puntos de vida sin embargo eso le permitió activar una carta trampa destruyendo todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa que Isis tenia tanto en el campo como en su mano.

Buena jugada- dijo ella sorprendida y entusiasmada

El duelo continuo, yami atacaba con cautela logrando causarle mucho daño a la morena en poco tiempo, sin embargo la pelea era reñida ella no le dejaba el camino fácil, en un punto del duelo la gente no sabía a quién apoyar, era difícil predecir el ganador del combate, Isis tenía 600 puntos de vida, dos mostros en el campo y una carta boca abajo, yami tenía 550 puntos, un mostro, y tres cartas boca abajo, la tención era mucha el final estaba cerca, Isis activo una carta ritual con la que sacrifico a sus creaturas y convoco a uno de 2800 puntos, pero no podía atacar en ese turno por lo que tenía que esperar, yami sacrifico a su mostro para activar una de las cartas que tenía boca abajo, lo cual también le permitió convocar un mostro el mago oscuro apareció en el campo con eso termino su turno, la morena activo su última carta boca abajo y eso le dio 300 puntos de fuerza extra a su mostro y lanzo su ataque, sin embargo el mago fue protegido por la carta de los sombreros mágicos.

Ahora es mi turno – el tricolor saco a el mago de los sombreros, activo una carta mágica que le dio 500 puntos de fuerza extra

Mi mostro aun es más fuerte- dijo ella

Yami solo sonrió, ella supo que perdería, yami activo su última carta, sacrificando la mitad de los puntos de vida, logro que el mostro de la morena perdiera 500 puntos de ataque, ordeno al mago atacar dejando a Isis en ceros y dándole la victoria a él.

Dieron un pequeño descaso, kaiba trato de acercarse a yami pero este lo esquivo, el tricolor se apartó con su hermano y se encerró en una habitación con el pretexto de descansar.

El duelo de akefia y Susana dio comienzo, ella saco primero, coloco un mostro boca debajo de manera defensiva y dos cartas más, akefia uso la carta del tornado y saco las cartas boca abajo ocultas destruyéndolas, ataco con una creatura y destruyo al mostro de ella dejándola sin nada en el campo, ella creyó que el ataque había culminado, pero lo que ignoraba era que el mostro de akefia, podía atacar dos veces por una habilidad especial y eso le quito 1500 puntos de vida, solo llevaban dos turnos y ella ya había perdido casi la mitad de sus puntos vitales, ella trato de atacar cometiendo el error de descuidar su defensa, cosa que el alvino aprovecho, el duelo fue muy breve solo 5 turnos y akefia obtuvo la victoria sin problema.

Un nuevo descanso llego, yami no aparecía y seto ya lo había buscado por todos lados, sabía que ya no estaba con su hermano, y que alguien lo había ido a buscar, por fin lo encontró, había un sacerdote y 8 señoras rodeándolo y diciéndole cosas

Eres un blasfemo, hijo de satán- dijo el sacerdote

Induces a los niños a que adoren al diablo- dijo una de las señoras

Deberían de excomulgarte – dijo otra más, era unas persona muy devotas que veían mal que yami siendo un seminarista concursara, el tricolor solo aguantaba en silencio todos los insultos y ofensas, no tenia conque defenderse, ellos tenia razón el no podía estar en ese lugar.

Ya basta, que demonios pasa aquí?- dijo kaiba muy molesto por lo que escuchaba

Usted no se meta- dijo una señora muy altanera

Me meto porque yo lo traje a concursar- respondió el castaño

Usted, es un corrupto, como se atreve a manchar a la iglesia pervirtiendo de esa manera a un hijo del señor, usted debe arder en las incandescentes llamas del averno por sus pecados- sentencio el sacerdote, el cual era un hombre muy viejo y seguramente anticuado, al igual que las mujeres que parecían ser un grupo de solteronas que nada mejor tenían que hacer con su vida

Seto saco de la bolsa del pantalón una carta y dijo- esta carta está firmada por el sacerdote encargado de la educación de yami y un obispo, ellos personalmente dieron su consentimiento para que el pudiera venir, si tienen algún problema háblenlo con sus superiores- ya no dijo más, tomo a yami del brazo y lo saco de ese lugar.

Espera un momento, como que mis superiores te dieron permiso de traerme- dijo yami desconcertado

Seto solo le dio la nota, la cual yami miro- no puedo creerlo, y yo estaba preocupado porque me iba a regañar, no puedo creerlo me engañaste- dijo más molesto con el castaño

Yo no te engañe, tu no preguntaste- dijo el castaño- por cierto si ganas me comprometí a dar una buena donación, así que ve y derrota a akefia, o de lo contrario si te regañaran cuando regreses- agrego

 **hola espero que les guste el cap. no extendí el duelo de akefia por que no quería gastar mi imaginación en eso, el duelo final y la ex campeona viene en el próximo cap, lo corte se me hacia que si lo ponía todo quedaría demasiado largo. bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: yami esta muy molesto con la campeona, será épico (eso espero)**

 **gracefulmiracle: gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te siga gustando**

 **kimiyu: que bueno que te guste mi historia, m gusta hacer cosas diferentes(aunque a veces sean extrañas)**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola, solo una aclaración no soy buena con los duelos**

Akefia esperaba en la arena de duelo, cuando el tricolor llego prácticamente siendo arrastrado por kaiba, yami se miraba indefenso de esa manera, pero el alvino sabía muy bien que eso era mentira, si algo sabia akefia era ver más allá de lo que su oponente mostraba, el seminarista podía parecer indefenso, pero para él era todo lo contrario, aunque yami siempre comenzaba a la defensiva, sabia como hacer daño y mucho, podía adaptar su estrategia rápidamente, y terminar con su oponente en el turno que se lo propusiera, por eso no debía confiarse de su frágil apariencia, ya había hecho una fuerte estrategia para combatir al tricolor.

Que dé comienzo el duelo decisivo, hoy por fin sabremos quién sostendrá el título de campeón americano – dijo el presentador, al publico el cual ovaciono de pie.

Yo comienzo- dijo tomando el primer turno akefia, saco una carta y la coloco boca abajo- colocare un mostro en defensa y termina mi turno

Yami no tenía muchas ganas de jugar, robo una carta y la miro por unos segundos, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino su turno.

Estaba expuesto- pensó el albino, pero tenía dos cartas boca abajo era evidente que había una trampa, debatió en atacar o esperar, decidió atacar, grabe error al cambiar a su mostro a modo de ataque y ordenarle el ataque, este se congelo por efecto de una carta mágica de yami, y no solo eso, sino que el tricolor pudo tomarlo para sacrificarlo y convocar a la maga oscura, sin embargo para suerte del militar, el seminarista no podía atacar en ese turno, akefia saco una carta su favorita, el necrotemor oscuro pero para convocarlo necesitaba un sacrificio especial, coloco un mostro en modo de defensa, y dio terminado su turno, yami ataco y destruyo al mostro, puso una más carta boca abajo y termino su turno, akefia solo necesitaba una cosa más, saco una carta, era perfecta, la coloco boca abajo y convoco un nuevo mosto tipo demonio en modo defensivo, yami ataco y la maga salió victoriosa, la sonrisa del alvino no era muy motivadora, el tricolor pensó que algo había preparado, y en efecto, akefia descarto a los tres mostros demonios que tenía en el cementerio y convoco a necrotemor oscuro, no solo eso revelo su carta boca abajo, cambio de corazones y la uso con la maga oscura, ahora él tenía dos poderosos mostros y yami estaba expuesto, a pesar de tener cartas ocultas, el alvino decidió atacar, primero con la maga oscura, 2000 puntos de daño directo recibió el seminarista, al momento de atacar de nuevo con necrotemor oscuro y terminar con el duelo, yami activo una carta mágica provisiones de emergencia, con la que pudo conservar 600 puntos de vida, el tricolor supo que si no hacía algo pronto seria atacado y perdería en el siguiente turno, saco una carta, la hoya de la avaricia, con la que saco dos cartas más, coloco al guerrero imantado en modo de defensa y una carta más boca abajo, akefia dio el que considero su último ataque, sin embargo la carta de yami se activó las espadas de la luz reveladora bloquearon por tres turnos los ataques del alvino, en el siguiente turno yami sacrifico a su mostro y convocó al mago oscuro en modo de ataque, akefia paso, yami en su siguiente turno activo una carta mágica especial desterrando las espadas de la luz reveladoras, cuyo efecto era mandar a otra dimensión a el mostro que el eligiera, eligió a necrotemor oscuro, luego activo su última carta boca abajo control cerebral con el que recupero a la maga y una vez tuvo a sus mostros le ordeno atacar juntos acabando con los punto de vida de akefia, las ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar, en un giro inesperado el seminarista había ganado el titulo americano.

Ahora lo más esperado de la noche, después de una pausa para que yami descansara, se llegó el momento para que la ex campeona y el actual campeón se enfrentaran en un duelo sin tregua.

Yami estaba a la derecha de la arena esperando a su contrincante, por lo que le habían dicho la ex campeona había sido descalificada porque ella misma difundió fotografías muy subidas de tono con varios hombres mayores, algunos políticos o artistas pero todos casados, además de que constantemente se le veía en estado de embriagues e intoxicación con sustancias ilegales, lo cual era un muy mal ejemplo para los duelistas más pequeños, el tricolor sabía que otros campeones como marik y bakura no tenían vidas ejemplares, pero al menos ellos mantenían su vida privada en secreto para los medios.

Con toda la intención de ganar llego la ex campeona, tenía el pelo verde muy corto, ojos celestes, vestía con una blusa rosa muy pegada y una falda roja muy corta, la joven no era fea, tenía un cierto atractivo, sin embargo su prepotencia la hacía insoportable.

Te ganare, espero que hayas disfrutado los diez minutos que duro tu victoria- dijo con burla, animando al tricolor a pelear con ella

Yami no dijo nada- el duelo de Alexa para recuperar el titulo comenzara, podrá yami el nuevo campeón derrotarla- dijo la vos del anunciador- quede comenzó el DUELOOO

La batalla comenzó, ella fue la primera en sacar una carta, - bien colocara a mi ninfa acuática en modo de ataque- dijo ella, su mostro tenía 1300 de ataque, a yami no le pareció que fuera una carta muy fuerte, saco su carta y coloco una boca abajo y convoco a su dragón alado guardián de la fortaleza con 1400 puntos de ataque y destruyo a la ninfa, pero Alexa no se inmuto ya que activo la habilidad especial de su mostro el cual le permitía convocar a otro de un nivel mayor siempre y cuando fuera un tipo agua, convoco a la guerrera marina con 2300 puntos de ataque con lo que fácilmente destruyo al dragón perdiendo 900 puntos.

Jajajaja tu jugadas son patéticas – se burló la peli verde – no tienes ni la menor oportunidad

Yami seguía sin responderle él no se dejaría caer en provocaciones, saco su siguiente carta, convoco al escudo gardna en modo de defensa sus 2600 puntos lo mantendrían a salvo y termino su turno.

Ella saco su carta y sonrió- activo mi carta mágica revolución tormentosa que le da 300 puntos de fuerza extra a mi guerrera igualando la fuerza del escudo pero como no es suficiente, activo una carta más, vida liberada con la que le puedo quitar a tu mostro 200 puntos ya sea de ataque o defensa según su posición- debilito al escudo y lo destruyo sin mucho esfuerzo- lo ves tu eres tan patético como tus mostros – ella insistía en molestarlo, pero él no cedía.

Yami saco su siguiente carta – primer activo mi carta mágica fisura, con la que destruyó a tu guerrera marina, y convoco a mi guardia celta, y ataco directamente tus punto de vida- el ataque fue inminente y la pérdida de 1400 puntos puso furiosa a la americana

Ya verás te apastare- ella saco su carta- jugare con mostro renacido para traer de vuelta a mi guerrera acuática y eso no es todo sacrificando 1000 puntos de vida te puedo atacar directamente – lanzo su ataque sin ninguna piedad, yami quedo con solo 800 puntos de vida- jajajaja eres un gran perdedor no sé cómo kaiba te eligió, pero sabes no importa el me dio su apoyo sabiendo que te ganaría- esta vez su veneno si surtió efecto en yami, pero lejos de mostrarlo débil, solo lo enfureció

Sabes, ya me canse es hora de terminar este duelo- fue la sentencia del seminarista, saco su carta y la vio- coloco una carta boca abajo y sacrifico a mi guardia para convocar a mi mago oscuro, pero eso no es todo activo mi carta mostro renacido para traer de regreso a mi dragón alado guardián de la fortaleza, mago oscuro destruye a su guerrera- con eso perdió 1600 puntos de vida la ex campeona- y dragón ataca directamente y acaba con sus puntos restantes.

El público enloqueció y estallaron en aplausos el tricolor era un gran combatiente, le entregaron un trofeo y fue presentado de manera oficial, yami no perecía muy feliz, sin embargo le informaron que abría una fiesta en el hotel para celebrar su victoria, por lo que seto fue por el para llevarlo, con lo que no contaba el Castaño era con el humor de su niño.

Yami hay que irnos – informo el ojiazul

Llévate a tu Alexa, después de todo la trajiste para que me derrotara- dijo molesto el tricolor y comenzó a caminar a la salida, seto lo siguió

Yami espera, no traje para que ella te derrotara- dijo seto dando una explicación

Y entonces para que la apoyaste- dijo yami aún más molesto

Te recuerdo que tú me lo pediste – dijo seto ya también molesto

Y su te pido que te lances de un puente también lo haces- dijo yami indignado, el castaño no le iba a ganar

Eres un niño ya basta y vamos a la fiesta- dijo el castaño llevándoselo arrastrando del brazo, como una madre que saca a su hijo de la tienda a medio berrinche

La reunión era en el gran hotel, todos estaban juntos en el salón de fiesta, duelistas, prensa y demás invitados felicitaban a yami, él se sentía algo incómodo, la adulación que recibía no le agradaba, no había acabado con el hambre mundial o había descubierto la sanación de alguna enfermedad, solo había ganado un simple juego, por lo que buscaba algún lugar donde estar y quedar al margen de tanta algarabía.

Por qué te escondes?- le pregunto seto al verlo tratar de escabullirse

Me siento incomodo- respondió el tricolor

Toma un trago, eso te calmara – le dijo el ojiazul a modo de consejo

No bebo- dijo yami con sinceridad

Y el vino de consagrar – dijo kaiba con burla

Siendo honesto, nunca me ha justado es muy amargo- confeso el seminarista

Es porque es barato, prueba este- ofreció su copa el castaño, yami la acepto por cortesía y la probo, era dulce y suave- te agrado?- pregunto el ojiazul

Es apacible- respondió el tricolor

Le diré al mesero que te traiga una copa- dijo seto y lo dejo solo por un rato, no debió hacerlo, la poca resistencia al alcohol del tricolor fue evidente en poco tiempo, el mesero había cometido el error de rellenar constantemente la copa.

Por fortuna yami resulto ser un borrachito tranquilo, aunque algo desorientado, ya que tenía una charla muy animada con una estatua que adornaba el pasillo.

Eres muy… agradable- dijo yami feliz- tu… si me… escuchas- hablaba de forma pausada

Yami aquí estas- dijo kaiba buscándolo

Kaiba… este es...mí... nuevo amigo- dijo yami tratando de presentarlos- pero que descortés… no pregunte… tu nombre- dijo a la estatua

Yami, has bebido mucho, debes ir a dormir- dijo el castaño

Pero mi…. amigo- dijo el tricolor en reproche

El estará aquí mañana- dijo kaiba mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba al ascensor, que suerte que ya casi no había nadie pues el evento ya había terminado

Una vez dentro del elevador yami comenzó a cantar- su tuvieras fe… como un granito… de mostaza,… tú le dirías…. a la montaña…..Muévete,…. Muévete…..Y la montaña…..Se moverá…., se moverá- eso estaba fastidiando a kaiba

Deja de cantar- dijo muy molesto el castaño, aunque no estaba molesto con yami, sino con otra persona con la que había discutido, aun así su regaño tubo una consecuencia, yami repentinamente comenzó a llorar- que te pasa?- pregunto kaiba con su molestia creciendo

A nadie…le importo- dijo yami entre sollozos- nadie me…quiere

Yami, no exageres, fue una larga noche, solo quiero un poco de silencio- dijo kaiba tratando de no gritarle de nuevo, por fortuna ya habían llegado a su piso, metió a yami al cuarto y lo sentó en el sofá de la sala, donde siguió llorando, considero dejarlo en ese lugar, pero tampoco podía ser cruel con él. Decidió tratar de calmarlo y después ayudarlo a recostarse.

Yami deja de llorar, todos te quieren, yo te quiero- dijo el castaño, tratando de darle animo

Es mentira- dijo el tricolor muy dolido – mi hermano…se fue …en cuanto supo… que su grupo de ...amigos vino a verlo- al concluir el torneo y llegar al hotel, los amigos de yugi habían llegado y habían ido de paseo por la ciudad-…, en la iglesia…mis compañeros…me desean cosas malas….nadie me apoya en…lo que yo deseo….todos me juzgan….porque nadie….puede entenderme….yo solo quiero ser….yo….pero nadie me deja….en que falle… que hice mal…yo solo he tratado de…seguir el buen camino….,pero cada vez es… más difícil…,tengo miedo de …que mi dios ya….no me quiera- dijo el seminarista, entre la borrachera y el llorar poco a poco se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Seto lo miraba dormir, con su pulgar limpio la última lagrima que yami tenía en su rostro, se sentía mal, el tricolor estaba sufriendo mucho y mas por tanta confusión, no sentía el apoyo de nadie, él lo quería demasiado, lo suficiente como para en ese momento decidir apoyar a yami en lo que él quisiera hacer, después de todo el amor también era dejar ir, aunque eso le partiera el corazón a él.

 **hola de nuevo, espero el cap haya sido de su agrado, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: espero que te guste el cap. y el duelo, saludos**

 **yami 224: me tarde un poquito en continuar, mi musa tomo vacaciones pero ya regreso, me alegra que te guste mi historia**

 **kimiyu: yami es mas celoso que seto, per bueno ya veremos que pasa, que bueno que te guste**

 **dudas, quejas, o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba muy cómodamente dormido, se sentía cálido y muy relajado, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero era soportable, cuando abrió los ojos por completo se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, sintió pánico cuando notó que unos brazos lo rodeaban, ¿qué había pasado, acaso había hecho una locura?, las ganas de llorar lo invadieron.

–No vayas a llorar de nuevo –dijo una voz que el reconoció, era Kaiba, Yami volteó a verlo con miedo.

–No me mires así, no te hice nada, los dos traemos nuestra ropa puesta –dijo Seto adivinando los pensamientos del tricolor

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó con un poco de vergüenza el tricolor.

–Anoche te quedaste dormido en el sofá, cuando te levanté y llevé a tu cuarto despertaste y dijiste que no te querías quedar solo porque había un mostro bajo tu cama, y por más que traté de convencerte de que no era real, no pude y te traje conmigo –explicó el castaño el pequeño percance por el cual el tricolor estaba en su habitación. Yami se levantó un poco asustado, no recordaba nada, pero Seto tenía razón, tenía puesta toda su ropa, bueno tal vez sólo le faltaban los zapatos los cuales estaban en el sofá grande de la sala, los levantó y se fue rumbo a su cuarto, se alarmó cuando no vio a Yugi por ningún lado y regresó corriendo con el castaño.

– ¿Dónde está Yugi? –preguntó Yami, ni siquiera recordaba qué había pasado con su hermano.

–Tranquilo, un grupo de amigos lo vino a ver, y fueron a pasear por la ciudad, y como cayó una fuerte lluvia anoche él llamó para avisar que se quedaría en el hotel de sus amigos, ya que estaba más cerca –le explicó el castaño.

Yami se puso un poco triste por esa noticia, él quería pasar tiempo con Yugi, pero entendía que su hermano tenía una vida propia independiente y no lo podía forzar a estar todo el tiempo con él, sin contar con el sacrificio que de seguro sus amigos habían hecho para pagar el viaje, sin embargo aún con todo eso seguía sintiendo un vacío, el cual para Seto no pasó desapercibido.

–Esta noche partimos de regreso, ¿quieres hacer algo antes de irnos, te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad o ver alguna cosa en especial? –dijo el ojiazul para animarlo.

–No gracias, esperaré a Yugi en mi cuarto –dijo Yami aún con tristeza.

–Eso no –dijo Kaiba–, si no quieres salir tú, yo sí lo haré y tú me acompañarás.

–No tengo ánimos de salir –dijo Yami con abatimiento.

– ¿Conoces a un tal padre Roche Wélter? –preguntó Kaiba y de inmediato notó un pequeño brillo en los ojos del tricolor

\- No lo conozco, pero ése el padre que instruyó y ordenó a mi maestro, he escuchado mucho de él. –dijo Yami como si hablara de una celebridad a algo así.

–Pues tu maestro me pidió llevarle un encargo – dijo el castaño mostrándole una caja pequeña que había sacado de su maleta, el sacerdote que cuidaba de Yami le había pedido que le hiciera algunos favores, cosa que Kaiba no iba a realizar, pero al ser cosas religiosas sabía bien que Yami no rechazaría acompañarlo y así pasear un poco juntos.

Yami iba en el auto emocionado, había escuchado tantas historias y anécdotas del padre Roche, que siempre había querido conocerlo en persona y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad, tardaron un largo rato en salir de la ciudad y una hora aproximadamente para llegar a una pequeña comunidad donde era que ese cura tenía su parroquia. Era un lugar cálido y acogedor, había mucha gente mayor viviendo de forma tranquila, el seminarista miraba cada detalle grabando en su memoria, un lugar así sería perfecto para él, lejos del estrés y la presión de una ciudad, la iglesia del padre Roche era pequeña de madera y con un estilo rustico muy hermosa sin duda.

Los dos entraron y parecía que el templo estaba vacío, hasta que una voz les dio la bienvenida de una forma muy peculiar.

– ¿Buscan una fecha para su boda? –ése fue el amable recibimiento de un hombre ya muy mayor pero muy sonriente con la joven pareja

– ¿Disculpe? –dijo el tricolor sorprendido por el comentario, Seto sólo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro

–A mi iglesia sólo vienen parejas jóvenes cuando están buscando una fecha para su boda –explicó el señor

– No –dijo rápido Yami– yo soy seminarista, él es Seto Kaiba un amigo, estamos aquí porque tenemos un encargo que entregarle de parte de mi catedrático, el sacerdote Lee.

–Mi buen amigo –dijo rememorando el párroco– tanto sin escuchar de él, ¿gustas tomar un poco de té y charlar? –ofreció el amable hombre de sotana, Yami volteó a ver a Seto buscando permiso para quedarse un poco a platicar

–Estaré afuera –dijo simplemente Kaiba.

Yami y el señor Roche pasaron a un pequeño salón y se dispusieron a tomar el té, después de que Yami le entregara el misterioso paquete que el cura japonés le había entregado a Seto, el tricolor tenia curiosidad por saber qué podía haber en la pequeña caja, pero sabía que no debía ser entrometido.

–Dime muchacho, ¿por qué eres seminarista?

–Escuché el llamado del señor –respondió como siempre solía hacerlo el tricolor.

–Sabes casi podía jurar que venías a pedir una fecha –dijo el párroco sonriendo por su confusión.

–Déjeme adivinar, no debería ser un seminarista –dijo Yami como todos le decían.

–Más bien parecen una bonita pareja –dijo el señor Roche, el tricolor sólo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

–Él y yo no somos nada más que amigos, yo tengo un compromiso con Dios –explicó el seminarista.

–El Señor da caminos misteriosos, Lee era alguien a quien todo el mundo criticaba por su vida anterior antes del seminario –dijo el sacerdote, Yami ya conocía esa historia pero dejó que la contara, para conocer su opinión–, él era muy escandaloso y conflictivo, no seguía las reglas y constantemente era castigado, es muy probable que lo hubieran echado antes de profesar, pero yo podía ver algo en él que simplemente me hacía defenderlo, no me equivoqué, ya han pasado 30 años desdé que lo conocí y 25 de que él es un sacerdote consagrado, sin embargo el jamás escuchó un llamado, su familia lo obligó a entrar al monasterio por los problemas constantes en los que se metía y él solo fue quien decidió permanecer en ese lugar simplemente porque encontró un lugar donde él se sentía bien con él mismo.

–Conozco su historia y sé que Dios supo darle un buen propósito a su vida –dijo Yami con orgullo de su maestro.

–Sabes no todas las personas a las que Dios llama son para pertenecer a su fila de soldados eclesiásticos, en algunas ocasiones las llama para que simplemente no se alejen del mal camino y cumplan con su destino siendo felices –dijo el viejo cura.

– ¿Por qué me dice eso? –preguntó el tricolor, esa frase no le gustaba.

–Yo sólo digo lo que el Señor me dicta, mi lengua nunca dice nada que mi corazón no sienta y mi corazón es totalmente de mi Señor –explicó el sacerdote terminando su té y sirviendo más.

–Necesito confesarme –dijo Yami algo decaído, el padre escuchó con paciencia la confesión y hablaron mucho al respecto.

Cuando todo terminó Yami salió directo a buscar al castaño el cual ya esperaba en el auto. Seto notó que Yami estaba muy decaído y pensativo, que había pasado para que el tricolor estuviera de esa manera, quería preguntar pero no lo consideraba prudente, así que trato de hacer platica con él para distraerlo.

–Creí que los matrimonios gay estaban prohibidos en las iglesias –dijo el castaño, no se le ocurrió ningún otro tema, además quizá si empezaba por ahí tal vez podría averiguar qué pasó y qué era lo que tenía alterado al seminarista.

–Algunos padres dan misas especiales ya que no ven nada de malo en que el amor se de en personas del mismo sexo, aunque no son reconocidas oficialmente por la iglesia –explicó Yami sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

–Sería un buen lugar para una boda, es un sitio tranquilo –comento el ojiazul, sin embargo ya no obtuvo respuesta del tricolor, parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Llegaron de nuevo al hotel y prepararon el equipaje, Seto bajó a la recepción a liquidar la cuenta y de nuevo subió a buscar a Yami, ya estaba todo listo para partir, Yugi había llegado justo a tiempo y también había preparado todo para partir, acompañó a la pareja al aeropuerto y se despidió de ellos, Yugi le prometió que en cuanto pudiera lo iría a ver a Japón. El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, Yami durmió casi todo el camino y Seto sólo miraba a su tricolor memorizando cada detalle de su rostro, después de todo lo que pensaba hacer no sería nada fácil. Llegaron a Domino y Seto llevó a Yami a su casa.

– Te veré en el trabajo mañana –dijo Yami como despedida.

–No será así –respondió el castaño.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el seminarista sin entender lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso Seto lo estaba despidiendo?

–Voy a salir de la ciudad un tiempo –dijo con seriedad el ojiazul.

–Bien te veré cuando regreses –dijo Yami pensando que el castaño viajaría por trabajo.

–No pienso volver en mucho tiempo– dijo Kaiba con decisión.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Me duele verte sufrir por no sentir el apoyo de nadie, créeme que aunque me duela respetare tu decisión de ser clérigo, ya no voy a molestarte más, pero es muy difícil para mí saber que estas cerca y no poderte tener, por lo que decidí marcharme. ¿Sabes?, es la primera vez que pierdo, pero es la primera vez que me siento feliz de hacerlo, cuídate y sé muy feliz con tu vida –el castaño no estaba acostumbrado a dar despedías largas o emotivas, sin embargo esta vez era la excepción, luego de eso se marchó, directo al aeropuerto, ni siquiera fue a casa a tomar más equipaje del que ya traía, tomo su avión privado y se fue.

 **hola, espero que les guste el cap. pacemos alas gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: pobre de yami y ahora que seto se marcho que pasara**

 **Kimiyu: gracias por ser mi beta**

 **Dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía (ya es costumbre)**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Seto iba en su avión rumbo a China, aunque no era tan lejos en ese lugar tenía una sede de su compañía y desde ahí podía manejarla sin problema, también tenía un departamento que en algunas ocasiones ocupaba, por lo que era un buen lugar para estar solo, dedicarse solo al trabajo y olvidar al tricolor. Llegó a su departamento con su pequeña maleta y como en ese lugar tenía ropa suficiente no se molestó en desempacar, simplemente metió la valija en el armario y ahí la dejó.

Llamó a las oficinas en China y arregló todo para comenzar a ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Trabando estuvo el día que Yami se inició como sacerdote, él conocía bien la fecha en la que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, una parte de él sentía que el alma le dolía, pero otra parte de él sabía qué hacía lo correcto al dejar que el tricolor siguiera su camino, eso le hacía sentir mejor, bueno eso y una buena botella de licor la cual ya le esperaba en su departamento, sí, embriagándose celebraría que Yami ahora era un cura, el cual estaría totalmente fuera de su alcance.

El transcurso de los días era tortuosamente lento para el castaño, no tenía coraje para nada que no fuera ir a la oficina, ni siquiera atendía las llamadas de Mokuba el cual intentaba contactarlo casi a diario y averiguar por qué no estaba en Japón, pero el ánimo del ojiazul no estaba para un inquisitivo interrogatorio, su alma pesaba como el hierro y levantarse cada día le costaba mucho, pero ya estaba decidió y no había marcha atrás. Algunos meses habían pasado y decidió que debía salir, el encierro lo estaba acabando, había un bar cerca fácilmente podía ir a tomar un par de tragos y despejar su mente, ver personas y tratar de recuperar su vida anterior al tricolor, tomó su abrigo y salió tranquilo, llegó al bar y tomó asiento en la barra, pidió una cerveza ya que no quería terminar cayéndose de borracho rápidamente y pasar una vergüenza en público. Estaba tranquilo y aparentemente en paz cuando un chico tomó asiento junto a él.

–Una margarita por favor –pidió su nuevo compañero de silla, entonces Kaiba volteó a verlo y era un chico joven, unos 22 años de piel bronceada, cabello rojo oscuro y ojos negros, delgado y con buena complexión, bastante atractivo y encantador a la vista.

–Te pago tu margarita si me dices tu nombre –dijo el castaño intrigado por el chico.

–Bara –respondió el chico sonriente.

–Es de verdad o sólo es una broma –dijo el castaño.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo un poco inquietado

–Tu nombre es japonés y significa rosa- dijo Kaiba.

–Mi madre es japonesa y sus flores preferidas son las rosas –dijo el chico divertido de que Seto supiera japonés–. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Y de dónde eres? Se nota que no eres chino– fue su turno de preguntar.

–Seto y soy japonés –dijo simplemente el castaño.

–Eres muy alto para ser japonés –dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

–Y tú un chico con nombre de chica –dijo Kaiba sin pretender ser grosero.

–Tienes razón, no te puedo juzgar –dijo Bara sin dejar de sonreír–. Dime, ¿me invitarías otro trago?

– ¿Contestarías más preguntas? –cuestionó el ojiazul.

–Claro –dijo el otro.

–Antes que cualquier otra cosa, ¿qué piensas de la religión, tienes intensiones de ser clérigo o algo por el estilo? –cuestionó Kaiba, no quería repetir historia.

–Soy ateo, supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta –dijo Bara de forma muy honesta.

– ¿Por qué no crees? –preguntó Seto con algo de intriga, Yami le había contagiado un poco el hecho de que la humanidad necesitaba creer en algo o alguien superior para sentirse mejor.

–Mi existencia no pertenece a un ser divino, sino a un conjunto de acciones que son tomabas y mejoradas con el paso del tiempo, evolución y adaptación esa es la manera en la que la humanidad avanza y no queda estancada, creo que eso también se aplica a las creencias– la respuesta del chico tenia pensativo al castaño.

–Tienes un punto muy interesante– dijo el ojiazul dándole toda la atención.

–Y tú haces preguntas muy extrañas –dijo Bara, a pesar de eso no se sentía aburrido con la charla.

Pasaron un par de horas, la plática fue de todo un poco, Bara estaba a punto de graduarse de la escuela de economía con las mejores calificaciones, no era un gran jugador de duelos, pero sí de ajedrez, le agradaban los niños y la música tranquila y muchas otras cosas que tenía en común con Seto, el castaño por primera vez estaba muy calmado y cómodo.

–Es muy tarde debo irme –dijo Bara despidiéndose– ¿nos volveremos a ver?

–Mañana en el restaurante de enfrente a las 8 –dijo el castaño, vio como el joven tomaba su abrigo y se disponía a marcharse, no lo pudo evitar, lo detuvo, se acercó a él y le dio un profundo beso el cual el chico aceptó y respondió con gusto.

–Hasta mañana Seto –dijo Bara muy emocionado por el beso recibido. Seto también se marchó a su departamento y por primera vez durmió sin problemas, sin pensar en el tricolor, al otro día el tiempo pasaba tortuosamente lento pero no como los otros días, esta vez Kaiba quería que el tiempo pasara pronto para volver a ver a Bara, ese joven tenía algo cautivante y la prisa por verlo lo carcomía, pensó que debió haber pedido su número de teléfono, sin embargo la tentación de probar sus labios había sido más grande. Por fin el día de trabajo terminó y salió con prisa a casa para cambiarse e ir a la cena, quería una camisa azul para cita, pero la que tenía no estaba limpia, entonces recordó que en su maleta tenía otra, por lo que la sacó del armario y tomó lo que buscaba, pidió a una mucama que la planchara y volvió a poner la maleta en el guardarropa, se metió a bañar y un rato después la mujer que lo atendía le llevó su ropa ya lista y la puso sobre la cama. Seto terminó la ducha, salió camino a la cama y tomó la ropa, comenzó a vestirse, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba listo y justo cuando se disponía a salir escuchó un golpe en seco, volteó a ver y era su maleta, se había caído y había abierto la puerta del armario, Seto no le tomó importancia ya no tenía tiempo de regresar y levantarla se hacía tarde para su cita.

Llegó al restaurante puntual y tomó su mesa, Bara llegó solo unos minutos después.

– ¿Te hice esperar mucho? –preguntó el pelirrojo al sentarse frente al castaño.

–No, llegas a buen tiempo –dijo el ojiazul tranquilo, el chico simplemente se miraba encantador, traía un pantalón crema y una camisa blanca, con un saco azul marino. Seto y Bara reían de cosas sin importancia, estaban muy cómodos juntos, la cena fue maravillosa y después siguieron con un paseo por algunos lugares de China, admiraban la belleza del país, y contaban cosas de cada uno para conocerse, Seto supo que Bara era huérfano de madre y que su padre era un contador, que tenía 3 hermanos pequeños. Seto le platicó de su hermano y el novio de éste.

– ¿Entonces nunca has querido al novio de tu hermano? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

– Noah no es una mala persona, es sólo que mi hermano es muy joven como para comprometerse, él debería viajar, conocer otras personas, expandir sus horizontes– explicaba su punto el castaño.

–Sabes tu hermano puede viajar y expandir sus horizontes de la mano de Noah, no es necesario que lo haga solo –dijo Bara.

–Lo sé, supongo que sólo es el miedo de perder a mi hermano –reconoció Kaiba.

– No pasará eso, son hermanos su lazo es irrompible – Bara para ser muy joven era sabio– dime algo más de tu vida –pidió el chico.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

–Te has enamorado alguna vez? –fue la pregunta que le cambió por completo la cara a Seto, pasó de estar relajado a triste y melancólico.

–Creo que no debí preguntar eso, debieron lastimarte mucho –dijo el chico sintiéndose apenado por la situación.

–Está bien, él jamás me lastimó, más bien yo no fui digno de él –Seto sabía que para sacarse a el sacerdote del corazón debía contar lo que le pasaba y ya no reprimir sus sentimientos, después de todo hacía cerca de 6 meses ya que no lo miraba, no podía segur aferrándose a él. Dejaron ese tema por la paz y siguieron el paseo hasta muy tarde, una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer y corrieron al departamento de Seto ya que estaba más cercano, una vez adentro un nuevo beso nació entre la pareja, Seto estaba desesperado, no había estado con nadie desde que había conocido a Yami y su cuerpo ya exigía desahogo, Bara sólo dejaba que Kaiba lo llevara al éxtasis del placer en el sofá de la sala, una a una las pendas caían al piso, Seto besaba la piel expuesta, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y Kaiba dejó que la contestadora hiciera su trabajo, no se despegaría de su labor por una simple llamada.

–Seto, ¿estás ahí? Contesta –se podía escuchar la voz de Mokuba por el altavoz del teléfono mientras se grababa el mensaje, Seto lo escuchaba pero seguía ocupado besando a Bara– Seto por favor respóndeme, Yami está muy mal tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital, necesito que vengas –la voz de Mokuba detonaba mucha angustia pero hasta ahí duró el mensaje el moreno colgó.

Seto quedo congelado, Yami estaba en el hospital, qué había pasado, se levantó tratando de tomar el teléfono, pero ya no respondía, trató de llamar a Mokuba pero su número estaba ocupado, ¿qué pasaba?, volvió a poner el mensaje que su hermano había dejado, con más desesperación que nunca tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, llamando al aeropuerto para que tuvieran su avión listo, corrió a su habitación para tomar sus papeles y entonces a pesar de su prisa notó que en la maleta que había dejado tirada resaltaba algo a lo que antes no le había puesto atención, entre sus cosas un trozo de tela se asomaba, se tomó un minuto para inspeccionar que era, la camisa roja de Yami la cual su hermano le había regalado y con la que Yami había ganado el campeonato americano, al tomarla se percató que en la bolsa que tenía había algo, miró qué era y había una pequeña nota escrita por Yami, que decía: "te amo, no seré sacerdote". Seto sintió que los pies se hundían en el piso llegando hasta el fondo.

– ¿Que está pasando?- preguntó Bara sintiéndose repentinamente ignorado por el castaño.

–Perdóname –dijo Kaiba disculpándose, algo que jamás hacía–, tengo que irme.

– ¿Vas a volver? –Bara se imaginaba la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla del ojiazul.

–No –dijo Seto y salió a toda prisa.

 **hola espero que les guste el cap. pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: bueno seto se fue y después de un largo tiempo regresara, solo espero que encuentre a yami**

 **kimiyu: me alegra que te guste, y por lo de la beta no te preocupes aun así mejoro muchísimo un pequeño error no se nota tanto (deberías ver las correcciones que hago antes de mandártelo)**

 **bueno en el próximo cap. veremos que hiso yami en todo este tiempo y que fue lo que le paso.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**


	13. Chapter 13

El viaje de regreso a Japón fue el más largo que el castaño había realizado jamás, y algo que le carcomía el alma era saber por qué Yami no le había dicho nada cuando se despidió de él 6 meses atrás.

Yami vio al castaño caminar a su auto y marcharse, se sintió tan triste, pero no dijo nada, entró a la casa y fue a su habitación, había tomado una decisión, abrió su maleta pero no desempacó por el contrario guardó el resto de sus cosas, no tenía mucho por lo que terminó pronto, estaba listo solo tenía que ver al padre y decirle lo que haría. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo en la capilla rezando, el párroco lo invitó a tomar un café en la sacristía y así poder hablar con calma.

–Deseo declinar al sacerdocio –dijo Yami con la cabeza gacha, no era por pena o vergüenza.

–Siempre consideré que tu destino aunque era noble, no estaba en el camino para servir al Señor– dijo el padre de manera natural, como si fuera algo que sabía que pasaría.

–¿Cómo es que lo supo? –preguntó Yami intrigado y sorprendido.

–La vida de un buen sacerdote se basa en ayudar a los demás sin anteponer sus deseos antes, claro que eso tiene un precio y es vivir en soledad, sin una compañía que te apoye, y aunque tú tienes el don de ayudar a tu prójimo, no eres alguien que pueda estar solo, no me mal entiendas, no pienses que considero que no podrías con el sacramento sacerdotal, es sólo que a la larga la soledad afecta y más cuando te gusta la compañía de alguna persona especial, como tú con ese joven castaño –el sacerdote al parecer se había dado cuenta que Yami tenía un cierto interés en Kaiba, aunque el mismo tricolor lo negara. Yami sonrió tristemente.

–Cuando lo conocí me pareció alguien imponente, y que aunque lo negara sí le importaban los niños del orfanato, quise mantener distancia con él, pero se ganó mi confianza muy rápido, me gustaba cuando me acompañaba a realizar compras, cuando se sentaba a un lado de mí a la hora de leer el cuento a los niños y los interrumpía con sus comentarios sarcásticos y cuando me involucraba en sus asuntos como el conocer a sus amigos o a su familia, una parte de mí sentía emoción por conocer su vida y ser parte de eso, pero otra parte de mí tenía tanto miedo –reveló el tricolor.

–El miedo es una enfermedad que tiene cura, sólo se necesita amor de verdad para vencerlo –dijo el sacerdote.

–Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo su maestro –dijo Yami recordando como el sacerdote americano, en una simple charla le había hecho ver que su corazón era quien debía de guiarlo y no sus miedos, después de todo él sabía que Seto sentía algo por él ya que el castaño no tenía ningún problema en admitirlo públicamente. La charla duró un poco más y después de eso Yami se marchó, el tricolor llegó a la vieja casa de su abuelo la cual era la herencia de él y Yugi, por un tiempo consideró venderla y donar todo a la casa hogar, pero pensó en Yugi, él también tenía derecho a esa casa, por lo que no pudo venderla, lo que hiso fue rentarla y poner el dinero en una cuenta para Yugi, con eso el tricolor mayor pensaba que podía ayudar a su hermano con gastos de estudios o algún otra cosa.

Cuando por fin se encontró con Yugi le mencionó ese dinero, Yugi como siempre muy amable le dijo que lo conservara para él y que el día que fuera a visitarlo a Japón lo usarían ambos para recorrer la ciudad y divertirse juntos, para fortuna del tricolor mayor la casa ya no estaba en renta, la familia que la habitaba se había marchado un par de meses atrás ya que con la llegada de dos bebés nuevos y dos niños que ya tenía la pareja, la propiedad de dos habitaciones era muy pequeña para la familia.

Bueno necesitaba un empleo, tenía el dinero de las rentas que había recibido, pero eso no lo tocaría hasta que llegara Yugi, tenía el dinero del premio el cual era de millones, sin embargo no lo conservaría todo, sólo tomaría dinero suficiente para amueblar la casa, a Yugi le haría una transferencia de la mitad del premio para que pagara su escuela y algunas cosas que había mencionado necesitar y tomaría algo mientras buscaba un empleo estable, el resto lo donaría. Compró muebles económicos, pintó la casa y arregló el jardín todo a su gusto, le tomó 10 días encontrar un empleo, era en una juguetería eso le encantaba, el sueldo no era muy alto pero podía mantener muy bien sus gastos, era de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana trabajaba medio tiempo de mesero en una cafetería por las mañanas. Una vez al mes iba al cine él solo para ver qué clase de películas le gustaban, descubrió que las de terror y fantasía eran las que más llamaban su atención. Además, cuando podía iba a diferentes restaurantes a comer y probar cosas nuevas, el picante se volvió una de sus comidas favoritas, visitaba a los niños del orfanato cuando salía del trabajo, fue egoísta a su criterio pero se compró ropa nueva, el azul predominó sobre casi todo lo que compró y también se compró un teléfono móvil moderno para llamar a su hermano.

En una ocasión mientras paseaba por el centro de la ciudad miró una revista que tenía como portada a Seto Kaiba, anunciándolo como uno de los solteros más cotizados del país, Yami la compró y al llegar a casa arrancó la portaba y la puso en un portarretrato el cual colocó junto a la cama, era tonto y algo infantil, pero la verdad era que nunca había tenido una foto del castaño. No había día en el cual no pensara en él, le angustiaba pensar en las razones por las que no había regresado aun, tal vez no había encontrado su nota, o quizá su maleta se había perdido, le deba miedo pensar que el castaño ya la había visto y aun así no le había importado, tenía miedo de pensar que Kaiba ya lo había olvidado.

Un día caminado por la calle encontró a un chico de cabello negro, que muy amistoso le saludó, era Mokuba. Tomaron una café y Yami le explicó todo lo que había pasado.

–¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a mi hermano? –preguntó el moreno, estaba un poco molesto, su hermano estaba sufriendo.

–No sé, tuve miedo. –fue la respuesta de Yami. Mokuba a pesar de todo comprendió a el tricolor, desde ese momento insistía en llamar a su hermano a diario para decirle lo de Yami, desafortunadamente el castaño no respondía a sus llamadas.

Un domingo en particular Yami atendía una mesa, el mismo cliente llevaba ya un tiempo yendo al lugar y solicitaba que el tricolor lo atendiera, ya tenía algunos meses así, el ex seminarista le sonreía y trataba con amabilidad, igual que a todos los demás clientes, pero ese no era un cliente normal, tenía problemas con su razonamiento y él estaba convencido de que Yami le coqueteaba. Aunque era un hombre de unos 30 años, de gafas y cabellos azules, nunca hablaba más que para pedir un almuerzo y su café, pero ese día definiría el principio de algo que no estaría bien y que tendría un resultado trágico. En la mente retorcida del hombre Yami lo incitaba a que lo invitara a salir, pero aun así no se atrevía, ya llevaba una semana sin tomar su medicamento antipsicótico y las alucinaciones eran cada vez más vívidas, ese día estaba decidido a tomar la iniciativa y pedirle la tan ansiada cita, tomó su desayuno y esperó a que Yami fuera recoger su plato y llevar la cuenta.

–Disculpa yo… quería pedirte…. –dijo el hombre con gran nerviosismo, el cual no le permitía hablar fluido.

–Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece? –dijo Yami sonriente como siempre.

–Una orden de pan de mantequilla para llevar –dijo el hombre incapaz de pedir lo que realmente quería.

–Claro que sí en un momento se la traigo. –dijo Yami tomando la charola de platos sucios y caminado rumbo a la cocina. Fue cuando el tipo se armó de valor y tomó a Yami del brazo haciéndolo girar de forma brusca y que en el proceso el tricolor tirara la bandeja, rompiendo los platos que en ella cargaba y haciendo sentir muy torpe al hombre.

–Por favor disculpa, no sé qué paso. –trató de explicarse.

–Está bien fue un accidente. –dijo Yami levantando los pedazos de platos rotos.

–Voy a pagarlos. –dijo el señor muy asustado y con todo el valor que había reunido por los suelos.

Esa tarde Yami salió de su trabajo, fue a comprar algunos víveres y se fue a casa, no saldría ese día tenía que lavar ropa y habría una maratón de películas de horror que quería ver. Tenía todo listo, un tazón grande de palomitas y un jugo de manzana eran los primero entremeses para la primera película, cuando comenzara la segunda pediría una pizza para cenar y en la última, comería un pedazo de pastel con helado, todo estaba perfectamente calculado. Lo que no contaba era la persona que miraba escondida entre las sombras al tricolor, un hábito que se estaba volviendo costumbre en el hombre perturbado de la cafetería, sólo que ese día no sería como los otros en los que solo se conformaría con mirar, tenía que tener a Yami con él y no se detendría.

La noche para Yami paso muy tranquila, todo tal y como él había planeado, una vez que las películas terminaron a media noche se fue a dormir, sólo pasaron unos 30 minutos cuando la ventana de la cocina fue abierta dándole paso a un hombre que entró con sigilo, rápido subió las escaleras de la casa y entró a la habitación del tricolor el cual estaba profundamente dormido, era tan hermoso verlo dormir, angelical y sublime. Lo contempló unos segundos y rápidamente se desabrochó el pantalón, lo tendría en sus brazos y lo haría suyo a cualquier precio, se dejó caer sobre él despertándolo, el tricolor comenzó a gritar y forcejear, el sujeto le tapó la boca impidiendo que los vecinos escucharan. Sin embargo Yami logró soltar su mano derecha y tomó lo primero que encontró en su mesa de noche, era el marco con la foto de Seto y se lo estrelló en la cabeza, el intruso soltó al tricolor y este salió disparado dispuesto a huir, pero el sujeto al cual identificó como el tipo extraño de la cafetería, lo volvió a sujetar del brazo haciéndolo caer esta vez por las escaleras, Yami aun así se levantó y trató de llegar a la puerta, sin embargo una fuerte detonación se escuchó, el tricolor sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda y se giró a ver a el perseguidor, una segunda detonación se escuchó, el pecho del tricolor se tiño de rojo sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban. Yami cayó al suelo con un último pensamiento en su cabeza, Seto, quería verlo solo una vez más y poderle decir que lo ama de frente, fue su único deseo antes de morir.

Kaiba estaba en el hospital y no daba crédito a lo que miraba a través de un cristal, Yami estaba conectado a unas máquinas, tan frágil e indefenso, su corazón quiso explotar, si tan sólo hubiera estado con él jamás le hubiera pasado nada, supo que lo amaba con todo su ser.

 **hola espero que les guste este cap. si ya se me retrase un poquito, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Kimiyu: espero a verte sorprendido de nuevo, y espero que sigas dándome tu apoyo de beta**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si kaiba es un poco de todo, pero bueno no fue totalmente su culpa**

 **dudas quejas comentarios son recibidos: por cierto si me dejan muchos mensajes les actualizo el sábado, sino hasta el siguiente fin de semana.**

 **gracias a todos los que leen :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía. -**


	14. Chapter 14

La situación no era nada alentadora, Yami había recibido dos impactos de bala, una había perforado un pulmón y la otra había quedado incrustada a solo unos milímetros de un nervio en la columna cervical. Los médicos habían puesto más atención en la herida del pulmón, ya que era la que le podía cobrar la vida, estuvo en cirugía 6 horas y al salir para ayudarlo a respirar lo conectaron a un respirador artificial y así no esforzar tanto el pulmón dañado. Le realizarían una segunda operación para retirar la otra bala en cuanto estuviera más estable, pero ningún galeno se animaba a intentarlo ya que con el más mínimo error y lo podían dejar paralítico, por lo que fue necesario que llamaran a un especialista. Kaiba no podía soportar ver la condición del tricolor, sin embargo no se apartaría de él, jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, mandó traer a los mejores médicos de todo Japón, los cuales ya habían llegado y le estaban realizando algunas pruebas antes de la intervención, una vez que todo estuvo listo ingresó a verlo unos minutos.

–Yami, ¿me escuchas? –Preguntó el castaño tomando suavemente la mano del tricolor– estoy aquí, tienes que ponerte bien, saliendo de aquí nos iremos a casa los dos juntos –dijo dándole todo su apoyo.

Una vez que la cirugía dio comienzo, Seto salió del hospital sin decir nada a nadie, tenía que averiguar quién había lastimado a Yami y matarlo con sus propias manos, no le fue muy difícil encontrara a esa persona, la policía ya lo tenía en custodia. Según el reporte policiaco, el hombre que había entrado de forma ilícita a la casa del ex seminarista, después de dispararle simplemente había caído de rodillas junto a Yami y había llorado ya que pensaba que lo había matado, cuando su única intención era sólo detenerlo. El tipo había sido ingresado a una clínica especializada en cuanto se descubrió que tenía un serio trastorno mental el cual debía controlar con mediación, la cual necesitaba con mucha urgencia, aun así las autoridades no se habían despegado de él ya que seguramente lo enfrentarían a juicio para que lo encerraran en un manicomio de por vida.

Seto en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente no dudó y lo golpeó varias veces, hasta que la policía lo detuvo y amenazaron con meterlo preso a él también si no dejaba de agredir al sujeto, cosa que lo tenía sin cuidado. Llamó a su abogado y los puso al tanto de la situación, quería que ese hombre se pudriera el resto de su vida en una cárcel por el crimen cometido. Regresó al hospital, la intervención aún no había terminado, Mokuba estaba ahí, junto con el sacerdote Lee y la señora encargada del orfanato, Yugi estaba a pocas horas de llegar, por lo que el castaño fue por un café para despejarse.

–Hermano, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Mokuba una vez que ambos se sentaron en un sofá de la sala de espera.

–Sólo quiero que todo salga bien y entonces estaré bien –dijo el castaño con un semblante muy serio y cansado.

–Deberías dormir un poco –sugirió el moreno Mokuba.

–Si el trabajo no me deja dormir, ¿tú crees que podré dormir con Yami como está?– dijo el ojiazul, aunque no tenía ánimos de nada tenía que hacer una pregunta, era algo que simplemente le daba curiosidad.

–Hermano, ¿cómo es que supiste lo que le pasó a Yami?

–Bueno, yo lo topé por casualidad hace algunos meses y charlamos, intercambiamos números de teléfono y cuando la policía llegó e investigó lo sucedido, encontraron su móvil y me marcaron para saber si yo era su familiar y fue así como me enteré –dijo el moreno explicando con brevedad, Mokuba tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su hermano, pero sabía que no era el momento apropiado.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Yami saliera del quirófano, la operación fue exitosa, pero no sabrían si habría secuelas hasta que el tricolor despertara. Seto entró a la habitación y esperó con paciencia a que Yami despertara, era evidente el cansancio en él, sus ojos parpadeaban mucho pidiendo descanso, cosa que él no les daría, sin embargo su cerebro en algún momento dejó de razonar y lo hizo perder la conciencia. Yami abrió los ojos lentamente, la garganta le ardía quería un poco de agua, le dolía cada respiro que daba y sentía que no podía moverse ni un centímetro, su vista nublada no podía enfocar nada, sólo una silueta en una silla podía visualizar. Con pesadez pudo mover su mano y trató de alcanzar a la persona que estaba junto a él, rozó un poco la piel de esa persona, apenas unos pocos segundos y con mucha suavidad, aun así quien fuera que yacía junto a él reaccionó y se acercó, los hermosos zafiros que le habían robado el corazón lo miraban, sonrió con debilidad, era Kaiba quien estaba a su lado. El castaño lucía cansado y terriblemente mal, aun así su corazón solo podía acelerarse de la emoción, ya no le importó saber dónde estaba, o qué había pasado, su amado estaba con él y era lo más importante, tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno la cual retiró con mucha dificultad, aun cuando Seto le diecia que no lo hiciera.

–No te quites eso hasta que el doctor te dé la orden– dijo el castaño tratando de ponérsela de nuevo.

–Te amo –dijo débilmente el tricolor, antes de que el otro le pusiera la mascarilla de nuevo.

–Yo también, tienes que recuperarte pronto para que nos vayamos a casa –dijo el ojiazul acariciando sus cabellos suavemente.

El doctor fue llamado, y procedió a realizar algunas pruebas, tomó una pluma y la deslizó por el pie de Yami, pero el tricolor no sintió nada, eso preocupó al galeno, tomó una aguja y la clavó con cuidado en el pie y estaba vez el tricolor sí lo sintió, eso era bueno, sí tenía sensibilidad en sus extremidades, lo dejaron descansar por ese día. Lla recuperación de Yami fue rápida y en una semana fue dado de alta, aunque usando una silla de ruedas, tenía que tomar terapia por algunos unos meses para recuperar por completo su movilidad, era un hecho que con el tiempo podría volver a caminar, solo debía de tener cuidados especiales para no empeorar la lesión y retardar la recuperación.

–No puedo vivir aquí –dijo Yami protestando.

–¿Por qué no?– cuestionó Kaiba, él lo había llevado a la mansión donde ya había preparado todo para que Yami estuviera cómodo mientras se recuperaba. Yami tenía un poco de pena, pero él era muy tradicionalista.

–Es que no es apropiado que una pareja viva junta, no sin casarse –reveló con preocupación de que el castaño lo tachara de anticuado y se burlara.

–Tranquilo, todo estará bien, no voy a faltarte al respeto, no pasará nada que tú no quieras, hasta el momento que tú decidas, ya sea antes o después de la boda– sí, Seto Kaiba no dejaría libre a su ex seminarista tan fácilmente, ya lo habían hablado, ya se habían pedido disculpas mutuamente, Seto por irse y Yami por no detenerlo, ya habían sacado todo lo que su corazón les había dictado, y sobretodo ya habían jurado no separase nunca más.

Los días eran difíciles para el tricolor, necesitaba ayuda para algunas cosas, Seto siempre estaba con él y cuando tenía que ausentarse al trabajo era el pequeño Yugi quien lo auxiliaba.

–Yami no te esfuerces mucho –dijo Yugi cuando su hermano se levantó solo de la silla para sentarse en la cama.

–Tranquilo, no voy a romperme,–dijo Yami sonriente– sabes que el médico dijo que tenía que hacer cosas por mí mismo– si por el castaño y su hermanito fueran, lo cargarían por todas partes sobre un cojín de pumas.

–Lo sé, sólo que no quiero que te vayas a lastimar –Yugi había sufrido mucho cuando supo lo que le había pasado a Yami y no se apartaría de su lado hasta que se recuperara, para su suerte Kaiba había recibido bien su ayuda.

Pasó más tiempo y Yami ya podía caminar con ayuda de un bastón, aunque solo por distancias cortas.

–¿Quieres ayuda? –preguntó Seto al verlo batallar un poco con los escalones.

–Yo puedo solo –dijo el tricolor, negándose a la ayuda, pero no por orgullo, sabía que Kaiba estaba muy cerca de él y aunque sus piernas le fallaran mientras descendía, Kaiba no lo dejaría caer.

Ese día fueron al médico a una revisión, el tricolor mejoraba muy bien, todo estaba en orden, de continuar así en un mes Yami estaría como nuevo, ya iban de regreso a la mansión cuando Yami hizo una petición.

–Seto, quiero ver al hombre que me disparó –pidió el tricolor.

–No –dijo Seto molesto.

–Por favor, tengo que hacerlo –dijo Yami casi suplicando.

–Ese hombre está donde debería estar, no tienes por qué ir a verlo, jamás volverá a hacerte daño – dijo el ojiazul para evitar que Yami continuara.

–Si no me llevas tú, iré yo solo después –dijo Yami un poco amenazante y muy serio.

Seto terminó cediendo, no entendía por qué el tricolor se empeñaba en ver a ese sujeto, llegaron al hospital psiquiátrico que albergaba a ese demente, ambos entraron y fueron dirigidos al lugar donde estaba encerrado el hombre. Yami lo miró a través de una ventana de barrotes, la cual se interponía entre ellos.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó el tricolor a la doctora que atendía al hombre, ya que el tricolor jamás había conocido su nombre.

–El paciente se llama Alan, no se acerque mucho tiene ataques muy violentos –dijo la mujer de la bata a Yami, pero no habían pasado más de algunos segundos de que ella terminara su frase, cuando el demente sostuvo el brazo de Yami y trato de jalonearlo, la doctora de inmediato pidió ayuda y Seto quiso intervenir, pero Yami no se los permitió.

–Alan tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte, no tengas miedo –dijo Yami con tanta calma que el otro aflojó su agarre –Alan escúchame yo te perdono y espero que pronto logres tener paz en tu corazón y tu mente –las palabras más sinceras que salían del alma de Yami, tuvieron un efecto tranquilizador en el paciente, tanto así que comenzó a llorar como un pequeño niño asustado.

Saliendo del psiquiátrico Seto sólo miraba a Yami muy fijamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yami ya algo incómodo.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso en el hospital?, ¿cómo lo calmaste tan fácilmente? –preguntó el castaño algo sorprendido.

–Es un don de Dios –respondió el tricolor

–Sólo espero que Dios no te dé el don de convertir el vino en agua –dijo el castaño sonriendo.

–Dios transforma el agua en vino –corrigió el tricolor.

–Sí pero conociéndote, tu harías lo contrario –dijo Seto abrazando a su pequeño ex seminarista.

 **HOLA como lo prometi, un cap. mas, espero les guste**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: creo que el tiene un problema atrayendo a los dementes, pero es tan sexi como evitarlo**

 **kimiyu: bueno tuve varias opciones para el accidente y al final escogí este, que bien que te emociones con la historia**

 **KuraiHikari-RoseWorld: estoy bien, espero que tu también, que bueno que te guste la historia, espero te agrade hasta el final.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**


	15. Chapter 15

El día había comenzado un poco triste, Yugi había partido no podía perder más sus estudios o perdería el año completo, Yami estaba consciente de ello y con algo de tristeza lo vio subir a su avión y marcharse, ya casi tenía su movilidad al 100% por lo que el pequeño tricolor se fue tranquilo. Seto no quiso dejar a Yami solo ese día por lo que lo llevó con él al trabajo, en la oficina el castaño revisaba algunos papeles y tomaba algunas llamadas, no parecía que fuera un día de mucho trabajo, por lo que temprano dejaría la empresa para ir a casa. Sin embargo el tricolor tenía otros planes en mente.

–Seto puedo ir a comprar algo y después verte en casa –dijo el ex seminarista sin querer llamar mucho la atención del otro.

–Dame 30 minutos y yo mismo te llevo –dijo el ojiazul firmando unos documentos.

–Bueno, es que es algo personal lo que quiero hacer, por favor no te enojes –dijo Yami, lo último que quería era pelear con su amado.

–No tengo por qué enojarme, si quieres irte tú solo, solo ve con cuidado, el chofer estará al pendiente de ti y no olvides tener tu teléfono a la mano para cualquier cosas que se te ofrezca.–dijo el castaño– ¿llevas suficiente dinero? Para lo que ocupas –preguntó.

–No te preocupes, tengo lo necesario, te veré en casa en un rato –Yami salió rápidamente, mientras más rápido terminara con su asunto, más pronto iría a casa. Una hora después Kaiba llegó a su mansión y preguntó por el tricolor, el servicio le respondió que no había llegado aún, subió a tomar una ducha, si al salir no había noticias del tricolor lo llamaría por teléfono. No fue necesario, al salir de su cuarto encontró a Yami caminado por el pasillo rumbo a su propia habitación la cual era la que estaba enfrente de la suya, con una bolsa la cual trataba de esconder tras su espalda, claro que sólo ciego el castaño no la vería.

–¿Qué es lo que escondes? –preguntó Kaiba un poco intrigado.

–Nada –respondió el tricolor con algo de pena.

–¿Porque tanto misterio? –indagó el ojiazul, tenía que saber qué era lo que pasaba.

–¿Podemos hablarlo de forma más privada? –pidió el tricolor, no quería que nadie supiera lo que posiblemente haría o por lo menos intentaría hacer.

–Entraron a la habitación de Yami y éste puso la bolsa que traía en la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

–Y bien cuál es el misterio –dijo Kaiba tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

–Kaiba, yo sé que tú eres un hombre activo y a pesar de todo tú tienes que,… bueno ya sabes que desahogarte –dijo el tricolor con mucha pena.

–No te entiendo –dijo Kaiba sin realmente comprender el punto.

–Si yo no hubiera estado a punto de morir y Mokuba no te hubiera llamado, tú hubieras terminado estando de manera íntima con ese joven chino –dijo Yami con tristeza, el castaño le había platicado acerca de Bara y lo que había ocurrido, no por echárselo en cara, sino porque el castaño no quería ocultarle nada, de todas maneras no había pasado nada entre ellos.

–Yami, no tienes de qué preocuparte –dijo el ojiazul comprendiendo la inseguridad del otro.

–Sí debo, yo soy tu pareja, tengo que ser yo quien cumpla con mi parte y hacerte feliz en todos los sentidos –el tricolor no quería perder a su amor sólo por algo tan mundano, como lo era el placer carnal.

–Jajajaja –rió el castaño pero no con burla, sino con simpatía –Yami tú no eres como yo, tú eres una joya muy especial, una a la cual se le debe de dar el mejor trato para que reluzca con la belleza que se merece. Si no estás listo no pasa nada, no quiero forzarte porque de lo contrario no lo disfrutarías y yo lo que más deseo es complacerte, ya esperé mucho para tenerte y es verdad que casi caigo en la tentación por no quedarme a tu lado, pero eso ya pasó y lo único que importa es que pronto nos casaremos y tendremos una larga vida juntos para amarnos –dijo él.

–Seto soy tan feliz de que me digas eso –la verdad era que sí, Yami a pesar de todos sus miedos, quería esperar a la boda.

–Bueno, no soy un adolecente que no puede controlar sus hormonas y busca meterse a la cama de quien sea, te amo y te respeto –Seto era en realidad otra persona cuando se trataba del tricolor – ¿dime que tienes en la bolsa? –preguntó por curiosidad.

El tricolor la abrió y saco su contenido, era ropa de dormir pero no una cual quiera, era ropa sensual, en varios colores y diseños, muy tentadora para el castaño, con solo imaginar a Yami usándola se le subía la temperatura, eligió una prenda blanca y recostó a Yami en la cama, extendió la tela sobre él y se acostó a su lado, le dio el más dulce beso de amor que pudo y le dijo:

–Sin duda éste es el que usarás en nuestra noche de bodas, tan blanco y puro como tú. –Seto se quedó mirando a Yami un largo rato, era verdad que se le lanzaría encima a su novio en un segundo, pero también era verdad que Yami era diferente y muy especial. Valdría sin duda la pena esperar. Esa noche salieron a cenar fuera, Yami mas aliviado a no sentiré presionado y Seto complacido al saber que Yami estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él por amor para no perderlo.

Los días pasaban, los planes para la boda estaban marchando bien, una especialista en bodas ayudaba a la pareja, ambos querían algo sencillo y familiar, pero muy elegante y la altura de la ocasión.

–Seto te gustan estas invitaciones? –preguntó Yami a su futuro marido.

–Las que tu elijas están bien –dijo Seto mientras trabajaba, estaban en la compañía, el tricolor estaba eligiendo invitaciones, flores y algunos otros detalles, pero quería que Seto también se involucrara.

–Ni siquiera las has mirado –dijo con un pucherito el tricolor, Seto levanto la vista y seleccionó una invitación la cual tenía un listón azul.

–A mí me gusta más esta blanca –dijo Yami mostrándole otra diferente, más sencilla pero igual muy bonita.

–Entonces esa –para Seto no importaba cual fuera la invitación, lo único importante era que Yami estuviera presente en la ceremonia.

–Pero quiero que sea una que nos guste a los dos –dijo Yami, no quería un conflicto, solo quería que ambos tuviera una decisión en común.

–Bien que te parece si a la que elegiste tú le ponemos el listón azul de la que me gusto a mí –Seto era un muy buen negociador, sabía que eso haría sentir bien a Yami.

–Eso me gusta –dijo Yami muy feliz, estuvieron eligiendo más cosas y preparando la lista de invitados la cual a pesar de todo no era tan corta había más de 100 invitados, entre familia, amistades, asociados de Kaiba, los niños del orfanato y algunas otras personas. Llegó el medio día y se disponían a salir a comer, cuando una persona llamo la atención del castaño, casi como un espejismo sentado en la sala de recursos humanos estaba un joven chino que Seto conocía bien.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Yami al ver a Seto distraído.

–Es Bara – dijo el ojiazul, Yami comprendió todo.

–Invítalo a comer– dijo Yami sonriente.

–No –dijo Seto, no lo consideraba apropiado.

–Vamos se amable –pidió el tricolor, no iba a mentir tenía un poco de curiosidad el saber quién era. Seto se acercó a él y le dio la invitación, fue aceptada por el chico después de saber que Kaiba era el jefe de la empresa, claro que no contó con que Yami estaría presente.

–Y dime Bara, ¿qué te trae a Japón? –preguntó el tricolor una vez que llegaron al restaurante. El joven se sentía muy incómodo, pensó que Yami lo atacaría en cualquier momento, por lo ocurrido con el castaño.

–La escuela en la que estudio economía me mando a realizar unas prácticas –dijo con pena, no quería que fueran a pensar que estaba buscando a Kaiba o algo así. Seto pudo ver la tensión en la cual estaba sometido el joven, a pesar de que Yami no tenía ninguna mala intención

–Tranquilo Bara, Yami sabe todo lo ocurrido, aun así fue él quien me pidió traerte para conocerte, no debes sentirte mal –Bara no sabía si sentirse mejor o aún más mal, los tres comían con calma y platicaban tranquilamente, Yami rápidamente sintió confianza con el joven y el chico pronto perdió su miedo.

–Dime Bara, ¿cuánto durarán tus practicas aquí?– preguntó Yami.

–Un mes –respondió.

–Qué lástima, eres muy agradable, me hubiera gustado que fueras a nuestra boda pero aún faltan 3 meses. Quizá ya no estés aquí para esa fecha, o tal vez puedas venir con tu familia para el evento – dijo entusiasmado el tricolor.

–Pues no sabría decirle en este momento –dijo con respeto el chico.

–Vamos habrá una boda civil y una linda misa especial –dijo Yami.

–Bueno si puedo venir iré a la boda civil, pero la verdad no creo que pueda asistir a la ceremonia religiosa soy ateo –confesó el joven a el tricolor.

–Ya veo –dijo Yami, Bara era muy agradable, pero el hecho de que fuera ateo le dio un poco de tristeza, no por el hecho de que no creyera en su dios, sino porque todas las personas necesitaban aferrarse a una divinidad para no tener vacía el alma y así poder tener consuelo cuando lo necesitara su espíritu.

– ¿Y por qué no crees en dios?– preguntó el tricolor.

–¿Quién manda a un hijo a morir?– dijo Bara como argumento principal.

–Dios no mandó a su hijo a morir por gusto, él lo mando al mundo humano para mostrarles el camino a los hombres y limpiar los pecados de los no creyentes aún a costa de su propia sangre, nuestro señor amaba tanto a su hijo que nos lo dio de regalo para salvarnos– dijo Yami, no era su intención dar un sermón pero la ocasión se prestaba, Bara sólo tenía la cabeza gacha, parecía meditar cada palabra con calma.

–Creo que debo ir a la iglesia más seguido –dijo el joven sonriendo amablemente a Yami, Seto tenía razón en algo, no cualquiera estaba a la altura de la calidad humana de Yami, él no podría competir contra el tricolor jamás y eso lo supo en esa simple comida.

 **hola como están espero que bien, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: yami no puede ser malo con nadie (por lo menos en esta historia), y siempre e considerado que una persona religiosa debe poder trasmitir alguna especie de calma o paz espiritual (no como el cura de mi iglesia que me provoca no ir), que estés bien saludos.**

 **Guest: tanto tiempo saludos, si yami no solo es lindo por fuera, sino también por dentro, el chiste del vino no lo iba a incluir pero me dije tengo que ponerlo, que alegría que te gustara.**

 **bueno la boda ya casi llega, y veremos que tan bien logro hacerla.** **Por cierto seto esta derramando mucha miel a comparación de su carácter habitual, porque se preguntaran, bueno yami ya sea como faraón o seminarista es alguien cercano a los dioses, por lo que considere que si kaiba quería conquistarlo debía ser diferente al menos con el tricolor, en la empresa el sigue infundiendo el pánico en sus empleados. bueno eso es todo lo que quería comentar.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**

 **discúlpenla ortografía.**


	16. Chapter 16

Seto besaba el cuello de Yami el cual solo reía por las cosquillas que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, el castaño seguía besándolo mientras que lo recostaba con cuidado sobre la cama y se posicionaba sobre él, era un simple juego el cual ya llevaban un tiempo realizando.

–Eres tan hermoso –dijo Kaiba mientras apreciaba a su hermoso novio sonrojado.

–Te amo –fue lo único que respondió el tricolor.

–Ya mañana serás totalmente mío –el castaño estaba impaciente, la boda sería el día siguiente, así que siguiendo la tradición para ese importante evento no se verían durante todo el día hasta llegada la hora del enlace matrimonial, por lo que los novios aprovechaban sus últimos minutos juntos antes de irse a dormir.

–Mañana seremos esposos, ya faltan solo algunas horas –Yami estaba muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo tan emocionado.

–Lo sé, lo espero con muchas ansias –dijo Seto con toda la intención de prolongar más el juego, aunque sabía que no lo podría mantener por mucho tiempo o corría el riesgo de no poder contenerse. Kaiba de mala gana se despidió de su amado y se fue a su habitación, no, no pasaría la noche con el tricolor, él había mantenido su palabra de respetarlo, por 3 meses había tenido más de una oportunidad de tener en sus brazos al tricolor, pero se había sabido aguantar, sabía que esperar le traería un regalo más preciado. Por fin amaneció, Seto se fue a trabajar un rato para que Yami tuviera la casa para él solo, mientras era decorada con los últimos detalles para el evento, sí, la mansión Kaiba había sido seleccionada como escenario para tal acontecimiento, el jardín estaba lleno de flores blancas, la alberca tenía varios arreglos florales flotantes con velas, había mesas finamente decoradas y se preparaba todo para el banquete en la cocina.

Yami no podía estar más feliz, Yugi y Mokuba lo acompañaban en todo momento ayudando en todo lo que fuera posible, lentamente pasaban las horas y se acercaba el gran momento. Faltando un par de horas Yami comenzó a prepararse, se dio un relajante baño de tina y con mucha calma se vistió y arregló, usaba un hermoso traje blanco bordado, su belleza natural resaltaba con la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, no podía verse más radiante.

Por su parte Kaiba llegó a casa y se fue directo a su habitación, tomó un baño rápido y se puso un traje blanco y negro muy elegante, Noah su asustado padrino procuraba no estorbarle y ponerlo de mal humor cosas que ese día no sería fácil de lograr.

–Hoy es un gran día, espero que seas muy feliz Kaiba –dijo el peli verde tratando de ser amable.

–Y tú cuándo?–preguntó Seto viéndolo seriamente.

–¿Cuando qué?–preguntó Noah muy asustado, pensando que tal vez había olvidado algo o cometido alguna clase de error.

–Cuando piensas casarte con mi hermano, ni pienses que vivirán en unión libre para siempre –dijo el castaño riendo internamente al ver los gestos de sorpresa del novio de su hermano.

–En cuanto él termine la escuela –fue lo único que pudo responder, el chico no sabía si sentirse emocionado o tener más miedo por lo que el ojiazul decía.

Kaiba salió al jardín todo estaba listo, los invitados estaban en su sitio y él camino con calma a su lugar frente al altar que se había puesto justo frente a la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín. Con paciencia esperó un largo momento a que la música de la marcha nupcial sonara, llegó el momento, Yami caminaba despacio hacia él, se giró a verlo y quedó maravillado, si antes lo amaba ahora lo adoraba, era un ángel perfecto con el cual se uniría. El tricolor acaparaba las miradas de todos los presentes, pero él solo podía concentrase en ver a su amado esperándolo al final del camino. La ceremonia civil fue primero y fue efectuada por el mismo juez que enviara a Kaiba a cumplir su sentencia de voluntariado al orfanato, pero no era una casualidad, el propio Seto lo había pedido de esa manera, de alguna forma gracias a ese hombre de conducta dura e intachable había conocido a su ex seminarista y era una forma de agradecer al juez y mostrarle su cambio no solo a él sino a todo mundo.

La ceremonia religiosa fue realizada por el padre Lee y fue muy emotiva, habló de los caminos de Dios y los giros que podía dar la vida, habló del amor universal sin barreras, Yami no pudo evitar llorar un poco de tan bellas palabras.

–¿Están aquí reunidos por su propia voluntad? –preguntó el padre –Si – respondieron los dos al unísono sin dejarse de ver a los ojos.

–Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre –dijo el sacerdote. Seto de inmediato volteó a ver a los presentes de forma muy amenazadora, nadie arruinaría su día o su matrimonio pero ni de chiste, dándole motivos a la gente para ni pestañar, Yami solo sonrió divertido.

–Hagamos el intercambio de anillos –dijo el clérigo, los novios tenían sus propios votos.

–Yo Seto Kaiba, te prometo fidelidad y amor, no te faltará nada, te acompañaré por toda mi vida hasta que de el último aliento, juro respetarte y amarte sin condición –las palabras de Seto eran breves y directas pero expresaban todo lo que sentía, mientras ponía un hermoso anillo en el dedo del otro.

–Yo Yami Muto, te prometo fidelidad y amor, en nuestro hogar jamás faltará nada, te acompañaré toda mi vida hasta que mi último aliento abandone mi cuerpo, juro respetarte y amarte sin condición o restricción alguna, te amaré siempre –dijo el tricolor muy seguro de sus palabras, mientras colocaba la argolla nupcial. Los invitados a la boda en ese momento no podía contener sus emociones, algunos soltaron una pocas lágrimas de felicidad, era todo tan emotivo.

–Los declaro esposos ya pueden besarse –dijo por fin el sacerdote, la gente estalló en aplausos, mientras que los recién casados se unían en un dulce beso.

La fiesta continuó según lo previsto, se llevó a cabo el primer vals de la pareja, y después bailaron con algunas otras personas, Yami bailó con Yugi, Mokuba, Noah y algunos otros invitados. Seto bailó con Mokuba, Yugi y Joey solamente.

–Sabes jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el cual te casarías, ni siquiera conmigo lo imaginé– dijo Joey mientras compartía una pieza de música con el castaño.

–Yo tampoco consideraba casarme alguna vez –se sinceró el otro – pero conocer a Yami fue especial y muy diferente.

–Me alego mucho por ti, realmente te deseo mucha felicidad en tu vida –dijo el rubio cuando terminó la música y se retiró junto a su hijo y marido quienes lo esperaban en la mesa. La cena dio lugar, tanto Yugi como Mokuba brindaron algunas palabras a la pareja, se partió un gran pastel, el cual los niños del orfanato esperaban probar con ansias, todos los niños llevaban lindos trajecitos, y las niñas lindos vestidos cortesía de Kaiba. La champaña se servía en todo momento, los brindis por la pareja eran constantes.

Al final, cerca de la media noche ya muchos de los invitados se habían retirado, solo estaban familia y algunos amigos cercanos, los cuales siguieron la celebración algunas horas más, Seto pidió a Yami bailar más, la música era suave y del agrado de ambos, sin duda un cuarteto había sido una gran elección por parte de los dos. Yami aferrado al pecho del castaño se movía suavemente en la pista, el sol llegó dando sus primeros rayos matinales, el matrimonio en ningún momento se sentía cansado a pesar de todo, sin embargo aún debía preparar algunas cosas, el vuelo para su luna de miel partiría en solo un par de horas, ambos entraron a la casa y se cambiaron las ropas por otras más cómodas, tomaron su equipaje y se fueron al aeropuerto, donde se subieron y tomaron un rumbo desconocido para el tricolor, ya que Seto quería sorprenderlo. La pareja durmió durante las horas del vuelo, Seto despertó primero y despertó a Yami a besos.

–Ya llegamos? –preguntó el tricolor tratando de ver por la ventana, pero las nubes le impedían tener una buena vista.

–Ya casi aterrizamos, será mejor que te abroches el cinturón –informó el castaño. Al aterrizar ya era tarde, sin embargo el sol aún no se ocultaba y entonces Yami supo donde se encontraba sin necesidad de que su marido le dijera.

–Estamos en París –dijo Yami muy emocionado, a la distancia podía apreciar la torre Eiffel París; la ciudad del amor, el lugar ideal para una pareja de enamorados y recién casados. Llegaron a un lujoso hotel, donde se instalaron en la suite presidencial y salieron a comer algo, luego comenzaron a caminar un poco por la ciudad.

–Seto, sabes que de que tengo ganas en este momento,–dijo el tricolor en medio del romántico paseo, mientras hacía una parada para darle un beso a su marido.

–¿De qué tienes ganas? –preguntó el castaño con algo de picardía, dejando volar su imaginación.

–Quiero conocer La Catedral de Notre Dame, La Basílica del Sagrado Corazón, La Basílica de Saint–Denis, La Iglesia de la Madeleine, La Capilla Expiatoria, y por supuesto las catacumbas –dijo muy emocionado el tricolor.

–Jajajajaja,–rio Seto –debí imaginar que pedirías algo así –dijo el castaño –te propongo un trato, por hoy vayamos a descansar al hotel y mañana muy temprano nos vamos a pasear por donde quieras.

–Está bien –el tricolor aceptó, ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio.

 **hola como están, espero bien, Ya llego la boda espero que les agrade, pacemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: yami es todo un amor, saludos**

 **kimiyu: gracias a ti, saludos a ti** **Kurai-Hikari-sam** **: pues ya llego la boda y ojala recuerdes tu contraseña**

 **AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE:**

 **para quien no lo sabe, estudio enfermería y llevo en practicas dos semanas, lo que me esta quitando mucho tiempo, no dejare de escribir pero quizá tenga problemas para publicar, cada semana, por lo que publicare tan seguido como pueda, gracias por su comprensión.**

 **dudes, quejas o comentarios son recibidos.**

 **gracias a los que leen.**

 **disculpen la ortografía :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

La noche era perfecta, el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban de la manera más esplendida posible, era tonto para él, Seto Kaiba contemplar una noche así y sentir emoción, pero cómo no estar feliz, el chico del cual se había enamorado estaba en la otra habitación preparándose para recibirlo y así consumar su matrimonio. Yami solo llevaba algunos minutos en el cuarto, los cuales pasaban tortuosamente lentos para él, pero si ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, ahora esperar unos minutos más no era problema, dejó el balcón desde donde contemplaba el cielo, tomó la botella de vino que había ordenado y sirvió dos copas, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la señal que le dio Yami para que supiera que ya podía entrar, el castaño solo pudo sonreír feliz ante tan sencillo acto.

–Te ves hermoso– dijo Kaiba mientras le extendía la copa a el tricolor.

–Solo lo dices porque me ves con ojos de amor –dijo Yami ruborizado. Seto contemplaba a su marido, un blusón de seda blanca semi transparente hacía lucir el cuerpo de Yami aún más tentador que de costumbre, el castaño pensó en lanzarse sobre él y arrancárselo de forma salvaje, pero no quería que la primera vez de su amado fuera de esa manera, sabía que el tricolor se merecía amor y ternura esa primera noche, ya después habría tiempo para experimentar otras cosas. Kaiba y Yami disfrutaron del vino y algunos quesos que habían pedido, el tricolor daba algunos bocados de queso al castaño directo en su boca, las tenues luces de las velas que habían colocado, las rosas rojas que decoraban el cuarto y el suave aroma de los inciensos habían creado una atmosfera muy romántica para los dos.

–Te amo –dijo el castaño mientras daba un beso a su marido en los labios, apenas fue un roce, pero muy lleno de amor.

–Yo también te amo –dijo Yami devolviendo un beso similar, Seto siguió dando besos y caricias suaves las cuales subían la temperatura del tricolor, sin embargo Yami lo detuvo por un momento.

– ¿Qué pasa, no te sientes listo?– preguntó Seto, una parte de él sintió miedo por la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

–Solo dame un segundo –dijo Yami dibujando una linda sonrisa en su rostro, y se alejó del castaño, se acercó a su maleta y sacó algo lo cual trató de esconder tras su espalda.

– ¿Qué pasa?– cuestiono el ojiazul curioso.

–Solo quería hacer una travesura – dijo Yami con inocencia y mostro lo que tenía en sus manos, era una venda la cual le coloco a su esposo

–Recuéstate –le pidió y el castaño obedeció, no sabía cuál era la intención de Yami, pero él en definitiva no lo iba a frenar. Yami se posicionó sobre el ojiazul, durante un tiempo había sentido muchos nervios de pensar como sería el momento de la entrega, y la vergüenza solía ganarle, hablando con Mokuba y Joey los cuales ya tenían experiencia con sus parejas, le aconsejaron que le vendara los ojos a Seto y así el hiciera lo que quisiera hasta que se sintiera más confiado y seguro.

El tricolor besó la boca de Seto con dulzura y descendió poco a poco hasta su cuello, despacio abrió uno a uno los botones de la camisa repartiendo besos y caricias en todo el pecho, contempló por unos momentos la piel de su amado, sin manchas, lunares o pecas, simplemente era perfecta, Seto no metía las manos para nada, simplemente disfrutaba de lo que Yami le hacía, siguió recorriendo la piel con besos y caricias, llegó a la altura del pantalón de Seto y se detuvo, los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. –dijo el castaño sabiendo porque el otro se detenía, Yami sonrió esas palabras solo lo alentaron a continuar ignorando su miedo, con cuidado abrió la cremallera y retiró la ropa interior, dejando expuesta la virilidad de Seto, con sumo cuidado y usando su lengua lo estimuló un poco, no quería usar por completo su boca, tenía miedo de terminar mordiéndolo o lastimándolo de alguna otra manera por su inexperiencia, aun así Kaiba estaba disfrutando mucho.

–Ya detente –pidió el ojiazul repentinamente.

– ¿Lo hago mal? –preguntó con preocupación el tricolor, Seto sonrió ligeramente.

– Claro que no, solo que ya me muero por probarte yo también. –respondió, al mismo momento que se giraba en la cama dejando a Yami debajo de él. Kaiba no se quitó la venda, solo usando sus manos comenzó a dibujar un mapa mental del cuerpo del tricolor, besó la piel expuesta de los hombros y el cuello, metió sus manos bajo el blusón tocando el trasero de Yami y también su entrepierna, lo cual provocó un largo suspiro en el tricolor, las sensaciones que el ex seminarista estaba recibiendo en su cuerpo eran nuevas y sumamente deliciosas, se sintió egoísta y retiró la venda de los ojos de su marido, quería verlo a los ojos y que lo viera, la vergüenza ya no estaba, se había marchado, ahora solo el amor era lo único que había en la habitación. Seto lo contempló, lo ayudó a terminar de desvestirse, una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, el castaño fue esta vez quien se tomó un momento para observar a su amado, era simplemente perfecto, siguió besando y subiendo el tono de las caricias, llegó a la cintura de Yami y tomo su miembro con delicadeza, lo introdujo a su boca por completo y despacio comenzó a subir y bajar, los gemidos de placer de Yami no se hicieron esperar.

–Seto, Seto, Seto– era el coro celestial que Yami recitaba para beneplácito de su amado, el cual no se detendría, sin embargo el tricolor no lo pudo resistir por mucho tiempo y terminó en la boca del castaño dando a probar su esencia.

–Eres delicioso– dijo extasiado el ojiazul, Yami solo se ruborizó mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración. Kaiba hizo que el tricolor se girara quedando boca abajo en la cama, con suavidad separo los glúteos de Yami y comenzó a prepáralo con calma, la intromisión de los dedos del castaño le provocaban una mezcla de dolor y placer a el tricolor, cuando la única sensación de Yami fue de placer, Seto supo que ya estaba listo, con delicadeza poco a poco se fue introduciendo en el interior de su esposo, a pesar de haberlo preparado, el tricolor era muy estrecho y sintió mucho dolor aunque solo fue por unos breves minutos, después las suaves estocadas y los besos en su nuca lo relajaron y de apoco el placer fue aumentado, las embestidas tomaron más ritmo y profundidad, el cielo y el paraíso estaba en esa habitación cubriendo de gozo a la pareja, ninguno se detuvo mientras el placer los inundaba, y el clímax lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo. Seto se recostó a un lado de Yami.

–¿Estés bien, te he lastimado? –preguntó el castaño cuando vio una lágrima recorrer el rostro del tricolor, sin embargo éste negó.

–Me haces muy feliz– dijo Yami, jamás considero el placer que se podía llegar a sentir al entregarse a su amado de una forma tan completa, se sentía amado, seguro y protegido, quería estar con Seto para toda la vida de esa forma. La noche aún era joven para la pareja de amantes, los cuales volvieron a estar juntos hasta que el cansancio los derrotó y los inundó en un sueño profundo. Después de tanta espera, después de tantos problemas, el amor había triunfado, Dios había perdido a uno de sus mejores soldados, pero ganado a una hermosa pareja de enamorados, la cual era una prueba más de la grandeza y amor del ser humano.

 **FIN.**

 **hola se que es un poco corto, pero no quise mesclar nada mas que no fuera la noche de bodas, me esforcé mucho, el lemon no es lo mío, bueno es el final, aunque podría hacer un extra, solo díganme de que las gustaría, la continuación de la luna de miel, tiempo después, un poco de todo o así esta bien, exijo 5 mensajes para continuar, jajaja es broma continuare con uno solo mensaje que me lo pida (un mensaje para mi es tan valioso como recibir 10). Pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: que bueno que te haya gustado la boda y si seto no dejaría que nadie arruine su día especial, saludos**

 **kimiyu: si el quiere ver catedrales y las catacumbas y seto bueno el quiere su noche de bodas, que espero te haya gustado y me alegra que te gustara la boda, saludos y gracias**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

Era un día perfecto y encantador, Yami se había levantado temprano y había preparado el desayuno de su marido antes de que el ojiazul partiera a su trabajo. Vivían en la mansión rodeados de la servidumbre, aun así el tricolor preparaba las comidas de su esposo, le gustaba consentirlo en ese aspecto y bueno en todos los otros aspectos también, había subido de nuevo a la habitación, en el camino se detuvo a contemplar la foto de su boda, ya habían pasado 3 años desde aquel día, si bien en ese tiempo había sido muy feliz, era verdad que también debía admitir que había tenido sus problemas con el castaño, pero por fortuna nada que los pudiera separar, también se detuvo a ver la foto de la boda de Mokuba, un lindo día de invierno había escogido la pareja, de eso ya habían pasado poco más de un año, por lo que contaban pensaban esperar por lo menos un año más para tener a su primer bebé, luego miró otra de Yugi, el seguía soltero, sin embargo salía con una linda muchacha rubia y ya tenían planes para comprometerse a futuro.

Todos tenían una vida hecha o próxima a formarse, Joey esperaba a su tercer bebé, lo cual tenía a la pareja muy ocupada, Bakura y Marik por alguna razón daban clase de duelos de monstro en una academia que Kaiba había establecido en una isla paradisíaca, donde actualmente residían con sus respectivas parejas, el peli blanco ya tenía 3 hijos y el peli cenizo tenía una niña, lo que le hizo recordar cómo a los 6 meses de su boda, se había ganado el privilegio de jugar contra el creador de duelo de mostros y lo había derrotado dándole el título mundial de rey de los juegos, el cual aún nadie había podido quitarle, sabía que pecaba de vanidad pero eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, todos sus familiares y amigos le daban apoyo cada vez que defendía su título. A pesar de ya no ser un seminarista aun así solía ir a la iglesia, en especial a platicar con los jóvenes que deseaban ser sacerdotes, le emocionaba poder compartir con ellos unos buenos momentos, también seguía yendo al orfanato, era muy feliz cuando los niños encontraban buenos hogares, o él y Seto los llevaban de paseo por la ciudad.

Todo ese día era perfecto, se metió a dar una ducha, se cambió y salió, un chofer lo llevó al centro comercial, caminó viendo los aparadores de bebes, quería comprar todo lo que miraba, pero sólo necesitaba un regalo para Joey ya que habría una pequeña fiesta esa tarde antes del nacimiento, compró una carriola muy linda color celeste. Ese mismo día Seto estaba en su oficina trabajando muy tranquilamente, o bueno no muy tranquilo ya que en unos días tendría una junta con los accionistas y como siempre quería tener todo en perfecto orden, necesitaba unos reportes del asesor financiero, la cuestión era que su secretaria no estaba, la había mandado a recursos humanos por una papelería, así que decidió él mismo ir por lo que necesitaba, por el pasillo por el que caminaba, escuchó a dos empleados hablar.

-Felicidades, ya me enteré que serás papá- dijo un empleado que usaba traje gris.

-Sí, mi mujer espera gemelos, te imaginas lo contenta que está la familia- dijo el otro que usaba un traje verde.

-Dos herederos para el apellido, ¡qué suerte la tuya!- dijo el amigo palmando el hombro del otro.

-Bueno tú sabes tengo 26 ya era hora de tener familia, no quiero que mis hijos me llamen abuelo si espero más- dijo el otro como juego.

Eso hizo clic en la cabeza del castaño él tenía, bueno estaba muy próximo a cumplir los 30 años. Había acordado con Yami esperar por lo menos unos 5 años antes de considerar una familia ya que primero querían tener un buen tiempo para ellos solos, en especial para que Yami pudiera conocer bien todo lo que le llamara la atención del mundo exterior, estaban muy felices y cómodos, pero si se ponía a pensar su reloj biológico ya comenzaba a despertar, todos los que conocía tenían hijos, su hermano tenía ya planes para un bebé, hasta el enano Yugi planeaba tener un bebé en cuanto se casara con su noviecita, y él aún tenía que esperar dos años antes de considerar la paternidad, y si hablaba con Yami y le planteaba la idea de tener un bebé ya, tal vez el tricolor aceptaría o tal vez no, de repente tuvo un poco de miedo. ¿Y si Yami no quería hijos?, tener un bebé implicaría renunciar a muchas cosas: salir solos, viajar cuando quisieran, asistir a los torneos de duelo sería difícil, inclusive la intimidad resultaría complicada, quizá sí, lo mejor era esperar o quizá había otra solución para calmar su reciente adquirida necesidad de un hijo. Podía adoptar un niño de uno años que fuera un poco más independiente que un bebé de brazos, eso sería bueno, no habría llantos nocturnos, ni pañales que cambiar, y no habría ni una sola molestia para Yami, no engordar, no mareos, no cambios de humor, no dolor de parto, era simplemente perfecto y ya después de un tiempo cuando Yami y él estuvieran acoplados a la familia agrandarla con un integrante más propio, si eso era lo que debía hacer, esa misma noche lo plantearía al tricolor.

Más tarde…

-¡Ah pero qué lindos biberones!- Joey abría uno de los regalos que había recibido.

-Joey, si tú bebe come como tú, necesitarás más mamilas.

-Ya lo sé Tristán jajajaja- bromeaba el rubio, abriendo más regalos, hasta que le tocó el turno de abrir el regalo del tricolor.

-Yami esta hermosa debe ser muy cara, pero no debiste molestarte – dijo

-Tranquilo Joey, Seto paga – dijo el tricolor sonriente, él había hecho una muy buena amistad con el rubio y no era ninguna molestia darle un buen regalo.

La fiesta fue muy divertida, hubo juegos, regalos y muchas sorpresas, como la de Duke al regalarle a Joey un pastel gigante de chocolate, Yami estuvo muy entretenido hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a casa. Ya era algo tarde pero había decidió caminar, aparte de que había quedado de ir al orfanato a leer un cuento a los niños antes de dormir, para los 9 llegó a la mansión y preparó una cena sencilla, tenía una sorpresa para Seto el cual aún no llegaba. El castaño por fin terminó su trabajo, de verdad que preparar todo para la junta con accionistas era muy tedioso, pero bueno al fin podía ir a casa, al llegar encontró a Yami esperándolo y de inmediato lo llevó al comedor, pero antes de entrar al comedor decidió que sería el momento ideal para hablar con él.

-Yami antes que nada, quisiera hablar de algo importante – dijo el castaño seriamente.

-Hablemos en el comedor – dijo Yami insistiendo para que entrara.

-Espera esto es muy importante- dijo el ojiazul tratando de no sonar tan alarmista.

-¿Pasa algo grave?- el tricolor sabía que su esposo tenía algo diferente.

-Mira, sé qué hace tiempo hablamos de la paternidad y acordamos esperar, ya ha pasado tiempo y creo que he cambiado mi decisión respecto a ser padre dentro de un par de años más –dijo Kaiba explicando su punto.

-Tratas de decirme que ya no quieres hijos- preguntó Yami confundido.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó alarmado Seto, no quería que Yami malentendiera sus palabras –no, de ninguna manera, es sólo que al contrario quiero un bebé ya, y quería plantearte la idea de adoptar a un niño del orfanato.

-Bueno, siendo así, supongo que no me mataras por lo que hice- dijo Yami riendo algo nervioso y abriendo la puerta del comedor, dentro había 3 niños comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Seto confundido.

-Llegaron hoy al orfanato, querían separarlos y decidí traerlos conmigo para que sean nuestros hijos- Explicó el tricolor, uno de los niños era un niño de unos 10 años cabellos negro y ojos grises, y las otras 2 eran unas niñas gemelas de unos 3 años pelirrojas, de ojos azules, la cuestión era simple, el niño era muy grande para el orfanato en el que estarían sus hermanitas y él se rehusaba a abandonarlas, Yami se había conmovido y al saber su historia simplemente había tomado la decisión de llevarlos consigo.

 **HOLA supongo que notaron algo extraño en este cap. lo que pasa es que le agregare una especie de prologo de uno cap. mas, si ya se, se supone que ya la termine, pero no le agregare mas espero que les guste.**

 **por cierto siento mucha haberme tardado tanto en publicar, pero entre las practicas y la escuela me tienen muy cansada.**

 **por cierto una pregunta: ¿creen que seto podrá con la llegada de tres niños o se volverá loco?**

 **pacemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: y bien que lo perdió muy rápido jaja saludos**

 **yami 224: espero te guste lo que hare, tratare de que tenga coherencia con la historia saludos**

 **kimiyu: me alegra mucho que te gustara, y espero te guste lo que are, saludos**

 **Red neko: hola me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que sigas leyendo, y lo de la razón fue por que le pregunte a una compañera por que era atea y esa fue su razón, me pareció extraña pero considerando que ella es muy indecisa me pareció apropiada** **era simple y fácil** **para la historia. saludos**

 **dudas quejas comentarios son recibidos.**

 **gracias a todos los que leen :-)**

 **disculpen la ortografía. -**


End file.
